Problemas de uma herança Veela
by Polarres
Summary: Tradução. As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico, mantém muitas tradições e uma delas é a “temporada de comprometimento”, quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...[
1. Chapter 1

**Título original:** Veela Inheritance Problems  
**Autora:** Sakya.  
**Tradutora Espanhol**: Cacell.  
**Tradutora Português**: Polarres  
**Pares:** Draco x Harry.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico, mantém muitas tradições e uma delas é a "temporada de comprometimento", quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Cacell, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1**

- Simplesmente não é justo, companheiro. – disse Ron pelo que parecia a centésima vez essa tarde.

- Eu sei Ron, eu sei. – respondeu Harry da mesma maneira que havia feito das outras vezes também. Na verdade, ele sabia muito bem, mas não contava que Snape lhes daria uma detenção em seu dia livre, e nem era sua culpa! Ninguém lhes havia dito... bem ele, Ron havia sabido todo o tempo, mas havia esquecido. Harry fez uma nota mental de bater em Ron antes de acabar o dia.

Se fosse perfeitamente honesto, era irônico na verdade. Tudo havia acontecido no dia anterior...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era a ultima aula do dia e as emoções estavam correndo muito rápido. Um monte de pais haviam ido ao colégio, pais de sangue puro, e os estudantes estavam ficando com eles em vez de ir aos dormitórios. No dia seguinte, haveria uma festa nos jardins... bem, parte dos jardins. Uma estranha cerca havia sido construída ao redor de uma grande área de terra.

Estava feita de tela lilás, atada a postes encantados. A tela estava estirada e atada na ponta, a metade e o final do posto cheio de flores e laços. Tudo parecia muito feminino na opinião de Gryffindor, e a cor havia sido uma surpresa já que era principalmente um evento para Slytherin.

Se olhassem pelas janelas do colégio, podiam ver algumas toldos estendidos o mais longe uns dos outros que podiam estar. Cada um estava em uma pequena clareira e o resto do espaço era tomado por um pedaço do bosque proibido. Como poderiam chegar às tendas eram a curiosidade de todos. E finalmente, alguns dias antes da festa, foi realizado um encanto nessa área para que não fosse visto de fora.

Hermione, como sempre, tinha todas as explicações.

- Honestamente, vocês não lêem? – disse ela mais por habito que qualquer outra coisa, mas estava emocionada de ter a atenção de todos para variar. – É a primeira festa de casamento do ano.

- ...

Hermione suspirou, olhando aos rostos em branco ao redor dela, no entanto alguns meninos sangue puro se ruborizaram.

- As famílias de sangue puro se reúnem... na verdade, os de sangue puro com ascendência de criatura mágica...

- Quê?

- Voltando a quando ... eram considerados um símbolo de status, ter ao menos uma criatura mágica na família, como veelas, vampiros... Já sabem, os que podem interagir na sociedade, não como os homem lobos, são humanos, exceto três noites no mês quando perdem o controle deles mesmos. De todas as formas, a tradição se perdeu, mas as linhas sanguíneas ainda existem e essa herança é muito poderosa. Assim, a cada primavera as famílias de sangue puro com a mais pura linha de descendência se juntam e deixam que a natureza tome o controle, de algum modo. Essa festa em particular é para ascendentes de veela unicamente.

- Têm uma... festa de acasalamento? – perguntou Harry com os olhos grandes.

- NÃO! – foi a resposta de quase todos os meninos de sangue puro ao mesmo tempo.

- Honestamente Harry, pode imaginar a qualquer dos Slytherin... e seus pais, indo lá como animais? – perguntou Hermione com seu melhor tom de voz de Sou Melhor Que Você. – Eles têm essas festas e todos os sangue puros "elegíveis" estão convidados, é por isso que temos gente vindo desde a Europa. Todos tomam chá, ou algo assim, juntos. Então, em um certo ponto, o... bem... aqueles que podem ficar grávidos...

- Esta falando das garotas. – interrompeu Seamus.

- Merlin. – suspirou Hermione, girando os olhos.

- As criaturas mágicas masculinas podem ficar grávidos. – disse Ron, pondo-se tão vermelho como seu cabelo.

- Não pode ser!

- Wow!

- Que nojo!

- Meu tio teve um bebe. – disse uma pequena voz na parte detrás.

- Sim, bem, como ia dizendo, uma vez que... as futuras "mães" começam a... bem, cheiram diferente quando o fazem, são levadas a tendas diferentes e os... bem, futuros "pais", suponho, têm que esperar um pouco antes de ir atrás delas. Eles se movem através da área designada usando seu sentido do olfato e capturam ao que seria o melhor partido para eles. Se for o primeiro a chegar a tenda, pode marcar a quem quer que esteja dentro como seu, e então estará comprometido. Se mais de um... "pai" chegar ao mesmo tempo, brigam e o ganhador leva o prêmio.

- Hermione, porque fica duvidando quando diz "mãe" e "pai"? Esse não é o modo que o livro os descreve, não é? – perguntou uma das meninas do quarto ano.

- Não, os livros os chamam de "dominante" e "submisso"... mas pensei que isso seria vergonhoso, alguns entre nós foram convidados...

- Argg, um de nós terá que... casar com um Slytherin?

- Não me importaria de me casar com aquela garota francesa, Nicole. – disse Seamus com uma expressão sonhadora.

- Espera, como é que Fleur não esta aqui? – perguntou Ron.

- Ela já deve estar provavelmente comprometida ou casada. É alguns anos mais velha que nós. – respondeu Hermione com um aspecto serio no rosto enquanto considerava as coisas.

- Oh, Merlin! – exclamou Lavender com um sorriso malévolo no rosto. – Isso significa que Pansy Parkinson finalmente conseguirá o longo sonho de sua vida e se converterá na Sra. Malfoy oficialmente?

A maioria das garotas começaram a rir enquanto os garotos se estremeciam ante esse pensamento, ter de tocar a Slytherin com cara de buldogue.

- Duvido muito que Malfoy vá eleger Parkinson. – disse Hermione com um sorriso sábio.

- Porque? – perguntou Lavender.

- Bem, há dois fatores principais que o dominante elege, poder e pureza. Não pureza de sangue, e sim de corpo. Quanto menos te tenham tocado, mais puro é. E, bem, Parkinson não é a bruxa mais forte que eu conheça e é bastante puta, se os rumores são certos. Quanto mais forte for o companheiro, mais forte será o descendente, e a pureza é um tema de orgulho, assim, não vejo como Malfoy quererá elegê-la. Ele irá querer melhorar sua família, não arruína-la. Querem apostar? Ele irá até o mais forte que tiver.

- E ele será capaz de saber somente pelo cheiro?

- Oh! Sim. E não só ele, também seus pais e todos os outros. É algo muito obvio.

- Mas... – disse Harry. – Achei que todos os Slytherins teriam casamentos arranjados.

- E é assim, esta é uma parte do arranjo, como um arranjo de grupo. E este evento é somente o primeiro passo, depois que o casal se forme, seus pais se juntaram e trabalharam para os detalhes da união oficial e outras coisas pessoais.

Falaram sobre isso durante um tempo mais, antes que todos tivessem que ir a algum outro lugar. Harry e Ron tinham treino de Quidditch e se apressaram para fora, enquanto que Hermione foi para a biblioteca, e ai foi quando tudo aconteceu.

Harry e Ron deram dois passos para fora e se encontraram com Malfoy e Goyle, esses imediatamente haviam se fixado neles. Uma coisa levou a outra, e menos de um minuto depois, Snape os encontrou na terra, com golpes voando por todas as partes. Os Slytherins foram enviados as masmorras e os Gryffindors foram detidos, para trabalhar no dia seguinte no Bosque Proibido...

- Assim que, deixe-me entender bem, eles começaram a briga, nós acabamos em detenção e eles conseguem ir a uma festa para comemorar o feito que os mais desagradáveis sangue puro que conhecemos não são nem sequer humanos puros? – perguntou Harry, enquanto buscava as plantas que Snape queria para suas poções.

- Em uma casca de nós, sim. – respondeu Ron incomodamente, o que Harry notou.

- O que?

- É de grande importância ser convidado... para um mago, quero dizer. Os Weasley costumavam ser convidados, mas acho que nosso sangue de criatura mágica ficou muito fraco.

- Oh! – Harry estava perdido e procurava qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer para animar seu amigo. – Que pena que não tenha a oportunidade de se comprometer com Parkinson então.

- O que? Arggg, Harry, por favor, não diga coisas como essa. Estou tentando manter minha sanidade mental aqui. – Riram. O momento incômodo passou, e voltaram a trabalhar.

- Então quer ser parte veela para ser convidado à festa?

- Merlin, não. Só disse que era um grande assunto, mas pelo status, sabe?

- Sim, suponho.

- Mas também significaria que nunca poderia ficar com Hermione. – disse Ron. Os olhos de Harry alargaram. Ron nunca havia admitido ter sentimentos para com Hermione antes. – Acha que sairia comigo?

- Oh, Ron, ela esta esperando por isso todo o ano. – riu Harry. Ron só sorriu e deixou que o tema terminasse. Continuaram trabalhando em silencio.

Nesse tempo, já estavam trabalhando por horas, e o dia estava extraordinariamente quente para essa época do ano. Ambos haviam tirado suas capas e camisas a tempos e ainda assim, suavam como loucos. O fato que tivessem que subir em árvores para pegar alguns ingredientes e mover troncos caídos, tampouco ajudava.

Estavam tão concentrados em seu trabalho que não notaram novas formas movendo-se através das árvores e aproximando-se lentamente deles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narcisa Malfoy sorria a seu filho. Ele era quase adulto agora, e antes de que o dia acabasse estaria comprometido, com um pouco de sorte. Sempre podia ir a mais de uma dessas festas... ou esperar mais de um ano. Ela sempre agradecia que Lucius tivesse levado alguns anos para escolher uma companheira. Ela sabia que não podia ser feliz com ninguém mais, e Lucius havia dito o mesmo varias vezes. Ainda sim, se divertia de quão ilusionada havia ficado sua irmão Belatrix, quando ele não havia entrado em sua tenda no primeiro ano de festas. Mas Lucius já havia decidido, até mesmo antes de seu primeiro ano de encontros, assim que era só questão de esperar por ela... e não encontrar um candidato mais forte.

Olhou a Draco outra vez e suspirou. Ele não tinha elegido ainda, diferente de seu pai. Poderia se converter em uma dificuldade encontrar ao melhor par disponível, e ela não estava de todo satisfeita com isso. Nenhum deles cheirava suficientemente poderoso ou suficientemente puro... alguns deles eram na verdade muito lamentáveis.

"Não é um bom ano, não é mesmo um bom ano. Talvez possa convencer Draco a esperar um ano ou dois, não há vergonha nisso. Poderia ir a França, a comunidade veela é bem maior lá. Talvez possamos encontrar um companheiro mais de acordo..." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um odor fraco.

Narcisa se pos mais próxima da entrada da cerca. Alguém, alguém muito poderoso, estava fora. Porque não o haviam convidado? Ela poderia farejá-lo perfeitamente agora. Não era uma veela pura, e sim alguém com sangue veela… alguém muito forte, muito forte e muito puro. Um par perfeito.

Voltou-se para chamar Lucius e Draco. – eles tinham que saber sobre isso! – e notou que alguns outros haviam notado o odor também. Não tinha muito tempo.

Apressou-se para o lado de Lucius e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

- Querido, encontre Draco e me encontre na entrada. Acho que deveriam saber algo.

Lucius se desculpou ao sair da conversa que estava tendo e levou Draco a entrada para se encontrar com Narcisa. De todos os modos, antes que chegasse até ela pode farejá-lo, um aroma doce, absolutamente puro e muito poderoso. Cheirava a flores, frutas, madeira, chuva e magia. – muita magia. E vinha do Bosque Proibido.

- Meu companheiro esta no bosque. – exclamou Draco, com todo seu corpo tensando-se com antecipação.

- Não Draco, esta equivocado! MEU companheiro esta no bosque, seria melhor que controlasse sua língua. – declarou Blaise Zabini, antes de correr direto ao bosque. Foi seguido de perto por Draco e outros homens jovens.

- Oh, Merlin! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Dumbledore, que estava sentado numa das mesas e segurava uma xícara de chá.

- Há alguém no bosque. Muito forte e muito puro. Como é que essa pessoa não foi convidada ao encontro? – perguntou Glory Zabini franzindo o cenho.

- Querida, asseguro que todos os estudantes sangue puro com ascendência de veela foram convidados, conforme exigiu o ministério. – assegurou Albus.

- Nesse caso, que esta lá? – perguntou a Sra. Parkinson. – Certamente essa pessoa não será convidada a participar. Todos os companheiros elegíveis devem estar dentro da área delimitada.

- Esse é um detalhe menor, querida. – Narcisa sorriu (Como se fosse deixar que Draco se atasse a gente como sua filha, mesmo que não tivesse outra opção). – Se você insiste sugiro que encontremos a essa pessoa antes que nossos filhos e a tragamos aqui, assim conseguiremos saber um pouco mais desse par misterioso antes que um laço se estabeleça.

- Sim. – concordou Dumbledore. – Isso seria o melhor, mas temo que devemos nos apressar ou os garotos levarão o caso a suas próprias mãos.

Todos os adultos se apressaram para o Bosque Proibido. Todos sabiam que, para um companheiro tão forte e em um ambiente não controlado como o bosque, a briga pôr ele se tornaria repugnante e mais de um jovem acabaria seriamente ferido, ou até morto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Pessoal, mais uma tradução, espero que gostem, o próximo capitulo saira logo espero, depende de como a fic seja recebida. :D


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título original:** Veela Inheritance Problems  
**Autora:** Sakya.  
**Tradutora Espanhol**: Cacell.  
**Tradutora Português**: Polarres  
**Pares:** Draco x Harry.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico mantêm muitas tradições e uma delas é a "temporada de comprometimento", quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Muchas gracias, Cacell, por esa traducción.  
Thank you Sakya, for this fantastic fic.

**NT2:**Pessoal, peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas estou em época de provas e tenho que ter muito cuidado com minhas notas, as provas mais complicadas ficarão para essa semana, então não sei se vou poder atualizar tão cedo. Espero que entendam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2**

- Wow. – disse Ron, tentando se agarrar em algo. Haviam estado trabalhando no tronco da arvore caído quando Ron havia tentado se levantar muito rápido sentiu tontura.

- Está bem companheiro? – perguntou Harry, enquanto segurava a Ron pelo ombro.

- Só um segundo, estarei bem. – disse Ron, pegando o braço de Harry para se recuperar da oscilação. Harry sorriu e se voltou para dizer-lhe alguma coisa, quando de repente um movimento indefinido veio em seu caminho. E foram jogados ao chão.

Harry rodou e se levantou tão rápido como pode, enquanto tirava sua varinha do bolso. Deu a volta para ver Draco Malfoy ajoelhando-se em cima de Ron, quem tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça voltada para um lado.

- Ron!

A cabeça de Malfoy se ergueu, e olhou a Harry. Seus olhos estavam totalmente prateados.

- Harry, Não se mova. – a voz de Ron soou quase tranqüila. – Ele não vai me machucar. Não sou ao que ele quer.

- O que? Ele esta te aprisionando no chão Ron.

- Está me mantendo longe de você, Harry.

- Do que está falando? – Um leve grunhido captou a atenção de Harry. Virou a cabeça lentamente para o som, só para encontrar um adolescente loiro, que nunca havia visto antes, parado a menos de dez passos dele, seus olhos quase como os de Malfoy, só um pouco mais azuis. – Ron, o que está acontecendo?

Ron, no entanto se fazia de morto em baixo de Malfoy, mas seus olhos verificavam a área freneticamente. Pôde ver ao menos outras três figuras que Harry não havia visto ainda. Haviam encurralado a Harry completamente. Isso não era nada bom.

- Hum, Harry, lembra do negócio do olfato? De como as veelas perseguem à seus companheiros? Bem, acho que você é "isso" companheiro.

- O que? – perguntou Harry, virando-se para Ron. Isso fez que os grunhidos se intensificassem.

- Harry, me escute. Não faça movimentos bruscos. – disse Ron com uma voz muito calma, e acrescentou rapidamente ao ver que Harry havia começado a se aproximar dele, provavelmente para libertá-lo de Malfoy. – E NÃO tente me ajudar.

- Ron, o que está dizendo não tem sentido. – Harry tentava se manter tranqüilo, mas sem muito êxito. – E porque eles não falam?

- Estão muito desvairados para falar. Podem te farejar, eu percebi faz algum tempo que você estava cheirando melhor, mas é quase meu irmão para que eu me incomodasse. Suponho que eles sentem isso diferente. Isso passará em alguns dias, ou quando você aceitar um companheiro.

- Não está ajudando Ron.

- Bem. – continuou Ron, muito tranqüilo e muito lentamente, de modo que os outros adolescentes não o vissem como uma ameaça. – Acho que querem acasalar com você... fique tranqüilo, e não faça movimentos bruscos. Pense como se fosse um jogo de xadrez, quando se mover, eles se movem. Se correr, te perseguirão. É muito simples, na verdade.

- E como saímos dessa? – Harry não podia acreditar que estava tentando manter uma conversa tranqüila quando uma criatura obviamente perigosa (Malfoy) estava em cima de seu melhor amigo. Mas ninguém estava atacando ainda, então parecia estar funcionando e lhe estava dando tempo de pensar em seu movimento seguinte.

- Pode aceitar um companheiro... – mas pela expressão de Harry, Ron pode adivinhar que isso não aconteceria logo se ele podia evitar. – Ou pode me deixar aqui...

- De nenhuma maneira.

- Não querem nada comigo, não lhes importo, então não precisa ficar preocupado. A única razão pela qual estou jogado no chão é porque eu estava te tocando quando eles chegaram. Preciso que me escute, está certo?

- Certo.

- Se não quer se comprometer, tem que se afastar deles e fazer isso rápido.

Harry olhou ao redor cuidadosamente, considerando suas opções. Pode ver que estava cercado por sete deles, o que quer que fossem. – As probabilidades não eram boas para lutar, e o fato de que todos pareciam um pouco... animais, não ajudava tampouco.

Um movimento a sua direita chamou sua atenção, um dos garotos havia decidido que todo o assunto estava levando tempo demais e havia decido atuar, lançando-se em cima de Harry, e o inferno começou.

Harry se jogou no chão e sentiu seu atacante voar por cima de si. Os outros tomaram isso como um sinal para se mover também. Zabini se jogou em cima de Harry e conseguiu pegar seu tornozelo. Isso fez com que Harry gritasse e começasse a chutar a mão de Zabini, mas este foi vencido por Malfoy, que havia decidido a acabar com a exibição de seu companheiro de casa. As brigas começaram por toda volta, cada jovem que conseguia agarrar a Harry era vencido por outro que tentava pegá-lo também.

- JÁ CHEGA! – gritou uma poderosa voz através do bosque fazendo que todos se detivessem.

Virando, Harry pode ver um grande numero de adultos chegando com suas varinhas seguras firmemente. Albus Dumbledore estava dirigindo o grupo, e Harry conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, incluso com a visão de Lucius Malfoy segurando sua varinha e fazendo seu caminho até eles.

Ron rapidamente se levantou do chão, recolhendo suas roupas no caminho e pondo precipitadamente sua camisa, indo até Dumbledore. Harry se sentiu ainda mais nu e decidiu que a linha de ações de Ron era a melhor no momento, mas no instante em que se levantou, ouviu grunhidos a sua volta como advertência.

- Harry, não. – disse Ron. – Fique exatamente aí companheiro.

- Acho que o Sr. Weasley tem razão Harry. – disse Dumbledore. – Necessitamos considerar as coisas cuidadosamente agora.

- O combate já começou. – disse Lucius Malfoy. – Não há nada que fazer, exceto esperar para saber quem é o ganhador. Talvez devêssemos trazer uma tenda aqui?

Os olhos de Harry cresceram. Uma tenda, uma tenda de comprometimento, acasalar com um desses garotos... Em frente a toda essa gente?

- Oh, não, não podemos. – disse Harry. – Quero sair disso. Ron disse que podia correr, soa um plano adorável para mim.

- E o que fará depois dessa... bem, precipitada retirada? – perguntou um dos outros pais.

- Posso me esconder até que essa "temporada de comprometimento", ou seja lá como chamem, acabe.

- Inaceitável. – disse outra mulher com acento pesado. – Se esconde até que tenhamos ido, e logo um dos estudantes de Hogwarts vai e se compromete com ele. Tem uma vantagem injusta já que vivem na mesma escola o ano todo. Não, inaceitável. Temos que decidir esta situação agora.

Murmúrios de concordância foram escutados de todos os pais.

- Temo que tenham razão Harry. – disse Dumbledore. – Nenhum dos dominantes elegerá outro submisso, enquanto você estiver disponível.

- E se eu não quero me comprometer?

- Pode correr. – sugeriu Lucius Malfoy, com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Mas qualquer um que te pegar tem o direto de ficar com você.

Harry levou exatamente meio segundo antes de se decidir.

- _Accio Firebolt_! – gritou Harry. – Terão que me pegar primeiro. – disse montando em sua vassoura e voando tão rápido como pode. Pode ouvir os outros convocando suas vassouras também.

"Genial, pareciam mudos enquanto me atacavam no bosque, mas assim que faço um feitiço para me afastar, todos se lembram de como se fala".

Dando uma olhada para trás, pode ver ao menos outras cinco vassouras no ar. Aparentemente nem todos eles haviam conseguido uma. Agora era só a questão de onde se esconder dos cinco.

Harry teve uma idéia e imediatamente olhou o colégio e tentou adivinhar, onde ficaria a sala precisa por fora. Sabia que esta perto. Voou para dentro e fora do Bosque Proibido, dando voltas acentuadas se voando por cima das copas das arvores para que ninguém pudesse vê-lo. Quando soube que haviam perdido seu rastro, voltou ao colégio.

Conseguiu encontrar a parede correta e rezou para que o encantamento funcionasse por fora também. Custou-lhe muito encontrar a entrada e voou passando pela parede três vezes. Para sua sorte, uma janela apareceu do nada e ele voou para dentro.

Aterrissou em um amplo quarto que estava totalmente vazio, nada mais que o piso e as paredes de pedra e uma porta de madeira. Agradecendo a sua estrela da sorte, Harry se apressou para a porta, para então vê-la desaparecer em frente a seus olhos.

- Não achou que seria tão fácil, ou sim? – soou uma voz atrás dele. Harry virou, suficientemente seguro que era Draco Malfoy, segurando sua vassoura e inclinando-se contra a parede onde a grande janela tinha estado.

- Me deixe ir Malfoy. – Harry tentou soar intimidante, mas pode perceber que estava falhando miseravelmente.

- Hum... deixe-me pensar, te enganei lá fora, esta trancado em um quarto sozinho comigo, e tenho o direito de te fazer meu, de acordo com qualquer lei bruxa que eu conheça... deveria deixar meu prêmio ir? Eu acho que não. Gosto muito do fato que esteja aqui só comigo. – Malfoy caminhou muito lentamente até Harry. Seus olhos, no entanto estavam completamente prateados, seus cabelos despenteados pelo vento e tinha uma aura de poder e perigo a sua volta. Inconscientemente Harry começou a retroceder.

- Malfoy, isso não está certo e você sabe. Não pode me obrigar. – disse Harry, retrocedendo. Pode ver que o quarto atrás dele estava mudando. Pode sentir uma manta grossa em baixo de seus pés, e agora havia velas iluminando o quarto sem janelas. – Não quero me casar Malfoy.

Malfoy, no entanto, estava sorrindo e se aproximando, seguindo Harry através do aposento. Seus olhos vagaram pelo corpo de Harry, detendo-se em seu peito nu.

Harry deu um passo para trás e sentiu algo contra seus joelhos. Olhou para trás e entrou em pânico, havia uma grande cama com quatro colunas atrás dele, e Draco seguia movendo-se até ele.

Harry levantou sua varinha e apontou para Draco.

- _Stupef_...

Draco se lançou contra Harry e caíram dos dois na cama antes que Harry pudesse terminar o feitiço. O movimento fez com que Harry perdesse a varinha e caísse no colchão.

- Ouch, Malfoy, se afaste de mim! – Harry resistiu com toda força que pode reunir, tentando empurrar ao garoto mais alto.

- Agora Potter... – Malfoy riu entre dentes e se aproximou de seu ouvido. – Harry isso realmente é o que quer? Está certo disso?

Harry tremeu quando sentiu a rajada de ar quente em seu ouvido. A voz de Malfoy soava tão perto... Forçou-se a se concentrar na briga. ELE NÃO queria estar ali, ele NÃO queria ser tocado por Malfoy, ele NÃO queria sentir a língua de Malfoy entrando em sua orelha, seus dentes mordendo suavemente o lóbulo, o lento, cálido, úmido trajeto de beijos descendo por seu pescoço, a pressão do quadril de Malfoy contra o seu, a dureza de Malfoy encontrando o caminho até a sua, a pressão de sua virilha, as mãos de Malfoy explorando seu peito nu, tocando seus mamilos, o trajeto de beijos e mordidas que ia de seu pescoço até seu queixo, sua língua acariciando seu lábio inferior, suplicando a entrada.

Harry não pode reprimir um gemido ao abrir a boca e dar as boas vindas a Malfoy.

- Não está certo, não totalmente seguro. – disse Malfoy, enquanto se arqueava em cima de Harry, fazendo que este gemesse e movesse seus quadris no mesmo ritmo.

- Isso Harry, me mostre o quanto quer isto. Mostre-me o quanto quer que toque seu corpo. – animou Malfoy.

- Merlin, por favor, Malfoy para.

- Não, não diga que pare, minha preciosidade. – disse Malfoy, deslizando sua mão dentro das calças de Harry e o acariciando – lenta, mas firmemente. – Diga "mais". Peça-me "mais". Diga-me que quer mais forte, mais rápido, diga-me o quanto quer que te satisfaça, que te faça gozar.

- Ahhh! – Harry estava perdendo, havia sentido desde o minuto que Malfoy o havia tocado que seu corpo não respondia do modo que deveria. Malfoy tinha controle de seu corpo agora. Não obedecia mais a Harry, simplesmente fazia tudo o que Malfoy lhe ordenava. – Malfoy, por favor...

- Por favor, o que, meu precioso? Me diz o que quer.

- Não, por favor, deixe-me ir. – o cérebro de Harry não ajudava tampouco, seguia informando, que mesmo que estivesse pedindo a Malfoy que parasse, realmente não o estava empurrando.

- Mas é claro, meu precioso, me deterei se isso for mesmo o que quer. É?

- Sim... Oh, Merlin!... Malfoy, por favor, para. – Harry respirava agitadamente e não pode reprimir um gemido quando Malfoy realmente se deteve e levantou sua cabeça um pouco.

Draco sabia que Harry não estava agindo como devia, quando lhe havia suplicado que parasse, a atração veela era muito poderosa para ser ignorada, mas esse era um hábito que ele queria tirar do outro. Seu companheiro não podia ficar pedindo que parasse. Era muito irritante. Sorriu, sabia como colocar um fim nisso.

- Farei um trato com você. – suas mãos ainda viajavam pelo corpo de Harry, fazendo que este tremesse, distraindo-o e evitando que pensasse logicamente.

- Q.. Que trato? – perguntou Harry ofegando em busca de ar.

- Deixe de brigar por cinco minutos. Nada de brigar, de se resistir, nada de 'Malfoy', me chame de Draco. E se depois desses cinco minutos ainda quiser que me detenha, o farei e não deixarei que nenhum dos outros se aproxime tampouco.

Harry considerou por um momento. Agora que Malfoy se havia afastado, ele queria voltar aos beijos. Cinco minutos de beijos estavam bem, e depois disso, Malfoy manteria aos outros afastados. Sim, beijar seria muito bom, mais beijos.

- De acordo. – foi a resposta de Harry.

- De acordo? – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. – Com o que você esta de acordo?

- Não brigarei com você... Te beijarei... te... tocarei... por favor, Draco. – A mão de Harry encontrou seu caminho nos cabelos de Draco e o puxou para ele, dessa vez, Harry era o que começava o beijo, sem sequer notar quando Draco sem varinha afastou a maioria das velas antes de puxá-lo para um abraço mais forte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Pessoal sobre os "olhos completamente prateados, azuis, ect...", quer dizer em toda sua extensão, íris e globo ocular (parte branca) também.

Não esqueçam de deixarem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a** Black.Alexa, Patty Potter, Tety Potter-Malfoy, mike, Lady Duo, Inu, tainá, Sakya e Bella Potter Malfoy. **


	3. Capítulo 03

**Título original:** Veela Inheritance Problems  
**Autora:** Sakya.  
**Tradutora Espanhol**: Cacell.  
**Tradutora Português**: Polarres  
**Beta:** Tonks Black  
**Pares:** Draco x Harry.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico, mantém muitas tradições e uma delas é a "temporada de comprometimento", quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Cacell, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 03:**

Os adultos lentamente fizeram seu caminho de volta à área cercada. Os dois jovens que foram incapazes de convocar suas vassouras iam à frente, tentando localizar o seu futuro companheiro voador.

- Bem, isso foi muito inesperado. – disse a Sra. Zabini.

- Quem era esse garoto? – perguntou a mulher com acento forte.

- Esse, querida, era Harry Potter. – disse Narcisa Malfoy, com um sorriso muito parecido com o de seu marido, enquanto se sentava em uma das mesas e um elfo doméstico lhe servia chá.

- Harry Potter é um veela submisso? – perguntou o Sr. Ivanof, cujo filho não havia conseguido convocar uma vassoura. – Exijo que tudo comece novamente. Não tínhamos sido informados disso e convocar uma vassoura é muito irregular. Todos os competidores deveriam ter a mesma oportunidade.

- A tiveram. Acho que lembro que todos eles estavam rodeando o Sr. Potter no bosque, coisa válida de acordo com as leis, incluso antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, como costumava ser na antiguidade. Ele não havia tido aviso e ainda assim conseguiu escapar por seus próprios meios, sem ajuda do exterior, como está permitido nas leis, e agora a perseguição se moveu a um novo terreno, de SUA eleição. É perfeitamente regular.

- Mas...

- Temo que o Sr. Malfoy está certo. – disse o Sr. Zabini, que estava sentado ao lado de Lucius. – Mesmo que não tenha sido convidado, o Sr. Potter é um participante válido da reunião, todos sentimos. Qualquer que seja a família na qual termine será fortalecida por seu sangue. – Ninguém notou o olhar intercambiado por Zabini e Malfoy.

- Mais uma razão para trazê-lo de volta e começar tudo de novo.

- Não acho que isso possa ser possível. – disse Dumbledore, entrando com Ron a seu lado. – Nenhum dos jovens atualmente envolvidos estará de acordo com uma interrupção. No momento, o que os está comandando são os instintos.

- Mas isso arruína completamente o dia para os outros submissos, quero dizer, como qualquer um dos outros vai escolher um companheiro antes que Potter retorne com um? – perguntou a Sra. Parkinson.

- Minha querida Sra. Parkinson, tem razão. Sugiro que consideremos este dia por terminado e tomemos o chá. A reunião continuará amanhã, quando, com sorte, essa situação inesperada estará resolvida.

Os pais sabiam que não havia nada mais que eles pudessem fazer, legalmente, assim que aceitaram a sugestão do diretor e se dispuseram a tomar chá. Todos os outros submissos foram escoltados a um quarto especial preparado para eles, já que não podiam interagir com o resto até que estivessem comprometidos.

Narcisa se sentou com alguns dos pais, fazendo seu trabalho de anfitriã perfeita. Mesmo não sendo sua casa, era sua velha escola e seu país, assim que obviamente era sua obrigação. Além disso, era sempre maravilhoso relembrar aos demais, qual era a família que estava na cabeça de sua sociedade. Pelo canto do olho, pôde notar que Lucius e Augustus Zabini ainda estavam conversando. Era óbvio, por sua linguagem corporal, que um jogo de poder estava sendo levado a cabo pelos dois.

- Então Augustus, deve estar orgulhoso, Blaise se saiu bastante bem.

- Como Draco, meu amigo. Um bom jovem você tem.

- Sim, linhas de sangue muito forte, fizeram isso. Seria uma pena perdê-la agora.

- Certo, meu amigo, absolutamente certo.

Os dois homens seguiram falando, sabendo o que não estava sendo dito. Uma variação da mesma conversação havia sido feita, pelo menos uma vez por cada geração entre suas famílias, pelo menos a três gerações. Nenhuma família havia produzido um submisso há muito tempo, só dominantes que não se comprometiam entre si, e, sendo duas das famílias mais proeminentes, uma aliança entre ambas era o mais desejável.

Já que seus filhos estavam agora conseguindo seus próprios companheiros, talvez um arranjo pudesse ser feito para... Facilitar um futuro encontro entre seus netos. Tratos semelhantes não estavam estritamente proibidos pelas leis, pois mesmo sendo famílias de sangue puro, estavam orgulhosos de que todos soubessem de sua herança mágica. Também se asseguravam muito de que estivesse claro que não eram animais governados pelo instinto.

Narcisa e Glory sorriam enquanto intercambiavam cumprimentos e faziam como se não soubessem o que estava sendo discutido por seus esposos. Uma união entre as famílias consolidaria ambas como o cume do mundo mágico, e, agora tinham um bônus, algo que havia desequilibrado a balança. As cartas já estavam na mesa para essa geração. Dois garotos dominantes e nenhum submisso, uma verdadeira lastima, mas logo, Oh! Logo viria um menino de uma das famílias e com o sangue poderoso de Potter, para terminar. Não era um prêmio a ser subestimado.

Nunca houve dúvida, claro, que a verdadeira competição estava tendo lugar entre Draco e Blaise, que eram de longe os mais fortes desse ano.

Um dos outros jovens retornou, parecendo um pouco incômodo e tomando como uma ofensa pessoal o sumiço de seu companheiro intencionado. Os únicos que faltavam eram Draco e Blaise, até o por do sol... Quando Blaise retornou.

Narcisa e Lucius compartilharam um sorriso discreto.

O quarto estava quase completamente escuro, com só algumas velas aqui e ali, dando ao local um toque intimo. Haviam rosas belamente arrumadas ao redor do quarto e uma mesa coberta de frutas, queijo, pão e vinho, disposta em um canto próximo à fogueira quase extinta. Deitados sobre um suave colchão coberto de lençóis vermelho-escuro, dois jovens não percebiam nada disso.

Harry estava voando, não havia outra explicação sobre isso. Sua cabeça estava virando de um lado para outro e sua pele estava ardendo em todos os lugares que Draco tinha entrado em contato. Estava nu embaixo de Draco, que estava se assegurando de beijar cada centímetro do corpo de seu companheiro. As calças de Harry haviam sido atiradas no chão dois minutos depois de começar o tempo de Malfoy, que havia sido... Menos de três minutos atrás, estava certo. Não era possível que os cinco minutos houvessem passado tão rápido.

Draco moveu sua mão sobre a coxa de Harry. Este, ofegou pelo ar quando a mão de Draco encontrou seu caminho entre suas coxas, acariciando por seu caminho até que tocou seu membro. Acariciou a Harry levemente antes de começar a mover seus dedos de novo em busca de...

Os olhos de Harry se abriram de golpe.

- Espera, para. – disse, levantando-se, quase jogando Draco da cama.

- Shhh, Harry, está tudo bem. – disse Draco, tentando acalmar ao outro garoto. "Muito cedo, maldição, me movi muito cedo. Tem que se acalmar, não há maneira de que o deixe ir".

- Não, não está bem Draco, nós nos odiamos. É isso. – disse Harry, mais para se convencer que qualquer outra coisa. Não entendia porque seu corpo estava se comportando assim, mas tinha que detê-lo.

Harry se manteve tentando se afastar de Draco, brigando com ele.

"Brigue com ele! Tenho que brigar com ele, não é o suficientemente forte para me manter. Não vou me submeter, não é suficientemente forte. Não vale a pena" Harry não parou para pensar de onde havia vindo o último pensamento, mas em um nível básico, sabia que só alguém o suficientemente forte que pudesse obrigá-lo a se submeter, seria capaz de protegê-lo.

Draco pôde sentir como seu sangue começava a correr mais rápido por suas veias. O submisso o estava desafiando, exigindo que Draco provasse que era suficientemente forte para lhe proteger dos outros dominantes e qualquer outra ameaça que pudesse se apresentar. Esse submisso era forte e poderoso. Só um dominante mais forte e mais poderoso seria aceito por ele. Tinha que provar que valia a pena para a paternidade que o submisso embaixo dele proveria.

Harry conseguiu empurrar Draco para o outro lado da cama e tentou fugir. Quase conseguiu sair da cama antes que Draco pulasse em cima dele, agarrando seus cabelos e puxando sua cabeça para ter mais acesso a seu pescoço, e o mordeu forte enquanto tentava puxar suas pernas.

Harry gritou e sentiu que seu corpo se afrouxava um momento. Teve que usar cada resto de força que tinha para rodar sobre si mesmo, empurrando Draco de novo e sair da cama.

Enfrentaram-se respirando duramente e seus corpos prontos para entrar em ação. Harry estava ajoelhado no chão, sem nunca perder o contato visual com Draco, que ainda estava na cama, parecendo muito com um gato preparando-se para saltar.

- Você é meu, Harry.

- Em seus sonhos, Malfoy.

- Estará usando um tom diferente e me chamando de Draco antes que tenha acabado com Você.

- Nunca acontecerá.

Draco sorriu e se lançou para Harry. Rolaram pelo chão, mordendo e arranhando, até que Harry conseguiu se desembaraçar e correr. Pôs um grande sofá entre ele e Draco. Olharam-se novamente. Draco tinha um lábio cortado, arranhões em seu rosto e torso, uma grande contusão em seu ombro direito e outra em suas costelas.

O pescoço de Harry estava sangrando pela mordida que Draco lhe havia dado antes, tinha arranhões em suas costas, braços e pernas, e contusões por todos os lugares.

Os dois estavam sem ar e sem mostrar intenção de ceder aos desejos do outro. Rodearam o sofá algumas vezes, mudando de direções e velocidade. Estavam pondo a prova seu oponente enquanto se preparavam para a rodada seguinte.

O pensamento de ir nunca cruzou a mente de Harry. Queria colocar distância entre ele e Draco, mas não o suficiente para perder o loiro de vista. Não se renderia, e, por alguma razão, sentia que era muito importante que Draco provasse que era capaz de vencê-lo em uma briga.

Draco se sentia muito bem. Havia persistido muito nessa briga viciosa, para provar que valia a pena como companheiro. Sim, havia elegido bem. Esse diante de si era um orgulhoso e forte companheiro, nunca antes conquistado, e, Draco ia ter que ser igualmente forte e orgulhoso para reclamá-lo como sendo de sua propriedade. Ele, Draco Malfoy, havia encontrado um companheiro que valia muito e faria o que fosse necessário para mantê-lo. Draco saltou em cima do colchão e se lançou em um novo ataque.

Harry não esperava esse movimento e sua reação chegou uma fração de segundos mais tarde. Arremessou-se para um lado, aterrissando no carpete em frente ao sofá, e estava se preparando para rodar e fugir até o outro lado do quarto. Desafortunadamente, Draco estava em cima dele antes que pudesse completar o plano e o mordeu de novo, dessa vez sem deixá-lo ir.

Harry deixou de brigar imediatamente. A dor em seu pescoço e o peso de Draco em cima de si, faziam com que seu corpo perdesse a força. Sentiu Draco segurar seus pulsos enquanto dirigia um joelho por entre as pernas de Harry, separando-as. Sentiu a ereção de Draco esfregando-se contra seu traseiro e soube que havia perdido.

- Draco, por favor. – gemeu Harry.

Draco notou como o corpo de Harry relaxou embaixo de si e não pôde reprimir um sorriso. (Meu). Soltou os pulsos de Harry, movendo uma mão até seus cabelos e usando a outra para apoiar seu próprio peso.

- Relaxe, Harry. – disse, lambendo a marca da mordida no pescoço de Harry. – Tudo está bem, só relaxe.

Harry gemeu quando sentiu Draco beijar seu pescoço antes de depositar outro em suas costas. Draco continuou beijando as costas de Harry e mordendo suavemente sua pele, fazendo que se relaxasse mais e mais, enquanto ele seguia movendo-se para baixo no corpo de seu companheiro.

Harry arfou procurando ar, quando sentiu Draco depositar pequenos beijinhos em suas nádegas, só para manter o alento ao sentir as mãos de Draco separar suas nádegas e sentir a cálida, úmida língua que encontrou seu caminho pela ranhura. O cérebro de Harry enviava sinais mesclados, como se não pudesse decidir se devia se deter ou trabalhar na velocidade da luz. Decidiu deter-se quando a língua de Draco foi posta em um bom uso.

Harry se retorceu e gemeu enquanto a língua de Draco ficava mais familiar com sua entrada. Não podia evitar mover os quadris, empurrando-se contra o rosto de Draco. Quase nem se dava conta das risadinhas de Draco enquanto suplicava por mais. Soluçou quando Draco se deteve para fazer um feitiço.

"Que demônios está fazendo? Porque parou? Será que quer morrer? O que...? Oh, Merlin! O que esta fazendo? Será que é seu dedo?"

Draco estava no céu, tinha seu companheiro deitado diante dele, gemendo, suplicando, retorcendo-se por ele. Tinha seus dedos dentro dele, o estirando, doce e lentamente, e, em um minuto estaria pronto para o último passo. Reclamá-lo como seu companheiro. Havia dado a mordida, e agora todos os outros dominantes saberiam que esse submisso já tinha sido reclamado. Seu aroma rodearia seu companheiro; seria parte dele, para sempre. Esse pensamento provou ser demais para que Draco pudesse resistir. Em um só movimento substituiu seus dedos por sua ereção, ao diabo com a preparação.

Harry inclinou sua cabeça para trás ao sentir Draco se deslizando para dentro dele. "É demais! Vou explodir! Merlin, o necessito, preciso mais dele!"

- Meu!

- Seu, oh! Draco! Seu, mais, por favor! – Nenhum dos dois era capaz de pensar coerentemente e os instintos se apoderaram. Moveram-se um contra o outro mais e mais rápido, até que o mundo inteiro tremeu em uma grande explosão, que os deixou a ambos perto da inconsciência no chão.

Draco notou que Harry havia caído dormindo e sorriu ao notar que cheirava diferente agora. Draco envolveu seus braços ao redor do corpo menor de seu companheiro e o manteve perto enquanto dormia em frente à fogueira.

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NT: **Pessoal vou responder a todos os reviews não se preocupem, só peço um pouquinho de paciência, pois estou sem internet em casa.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Tonks Black.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a**Pandora N. Black****Tety Potter-Malfoy, Joana Malfoy, Patty Potter, Bella Potter Malfoy, Miyu Amamyia, vilon, Inu, Mika Crispy, Mr. Potter Malfoy, Lady Duo e taciana**


	4. Capitulo 04

**Título original:** Veela Inheritance Problems  
**Autora:** Sakya.  
**Tradutora Espanhol**: Cacell.  
**Tradutora Português**: Polarres  
**Beta:** Tonks Black  
**Pares:** Draco x Harry.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico mantêm muitas tradições e uma delas é a "temporada de comprometimento", quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Muchas gracias, Cacell, por esa traducción.  
Thank you Sakya, for this fantastic fic.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4**

Os convidados da Festa da Primavera de Hogwarts, como haviam chamado a reunião, jantaram juntos e agora estavam se retirando às suas habitações. Muitos dos pais que tinham filhos dominantes ainda estavam muito irritados sobre o resultado desse dia. Um pequeno grupo ficou na pequena sala de jantar que havia sido preparada para a ocasião, já que os pais não apreciavam ficar com todos os alunos.

Lucius e Augustus se sentaram à mesa, ambos balançando um copo de brandy em suas mãos. Já haviam chegado ao acordo de que planejariam as bodas de seus netos, considerando muitas variáveis, especialmente o fato de que ainda não tinham netos. E sempre tinha a possibilidade de que Blaise terminasse se casando com alguém inadequado.

Bem, o futuro de suas famílias estava sendo cuidado como era possível. Era hora de falar do futuro.

- Não ficará contente. – murmurou Augustus.

- Não, não ficará, mas perder semelhante companheiro... – disse Lucius.

- Sim, isso seria uma vergonha. A família está em primeiro. – Augustus levantou seu copo para brindar.

- A família está em primeiro. – Lucius também levantou seu copo, respondendo ao brinde do velho sangue puro. Era verdade, sua primeira obrigação era com sua família e a conservação de suas tradições de magos.

Lucius e Augustus deixaram seus copos vazios na mesa e se olharam. Eles sabiam o que teriam de fazer e esperaram até que todos os demais se retirassem para dar o passo seguinte. Notaram que eram os últimos na sala junto com suas esposas e Dumbledore, o anfitrião oficial que acabava de desejar boa noite ao casal russo. Era hora.

Os dois homens se levantaram e foram até Dumbledore.

Narcisa e Glory notaram os rostos sérios de seus esposos e ficaram para trás, despedindo-se entre elas, já que os Zabini iriam para a França em uma semana. Nenhum submisso realmente aceitável havia ido a essa primeira festa, o que era de se entender, com a ameaça de guerra, mas isso representava um problema para os que seriam bons companheiros. Talvez em uma das reuniões na França, ou talvez na Romênia, o jovem Zabini encontrasse seu companheiro antes que o ano terminasse.

Geralmente só levava uma temporada para o dominante fazer seu reclamo. Havia casos como o dela claro, e muito de vez em quando umas duas famílias faziam um acordo, como os Malfoy e os Zabini estavam tentando por anos, de casar a seus filhos em vez de deixá-los a sua sorte, mas a forma usual de fazer isso era ir a qualquer uma das doze reuniões que se festejavam durante o ano, e deixavam tudo com o processo de seleção natural.

O processo... Narcisa sorriu ao lembrar como havia sido o ano no qual ela participou. Lucius havia chegado até ela machucado pela confrontação com os outros dominantes e logo havia brigado com ele... Narcisa tremeu ao lembrar a briga que havia tido com seu companheiro. Saber que isso era o que queria; deixar que seus sentidos se apoderassem e perder toda a resistência. Ser tomada na mais completa demonstração de dominação, possessão e paixão. Narcisa sentiu que seu sangue corria mais rápido e se apressou em chegar perto de seu esposo ao notar que sua conversa com Dumbledore estava terminando. Era hora de se mostrar a seu companheiro.

Lucius e Augustus haviam se aproximado do diretor alguns minutos antes com sorrisos no rosto; eles sabiam o que tinham que fazer e não havia remorso a respeito.

- Ah! Diretor! Você realizou uma ótima reunião. – começou Zabini.

- Cavalheiros, é sempre um prazer assistir a uma ocasião cheia de tanta felicidade.

- Não, por favor. É nosso prazer estar em Hogwarts com tão boa companhia. – complementou Lucius.

- Com certeza. – disse Zabini. – Apesar de que alguns amigos esperavam que nós déssemos uma caminhada com eles amanhã a noite.

- Sim, mas não sinto vontade de fazer todo o caminho até Whitehaven. – completou Malfoy.

- Entendo. – disse o diretor, com seu característico brilho nos olhos. – Isso seria muito desagradável, estou certo. Bem, estou seguro de que seu amigo entenderá sua ausência, já que sua presença aqui é fundamental. – Claro.

- Com certeza. – disseram os dois homens imediatamente. A família está em primeiro. – acrescentaram juntos, e caminharam para fora da habitação com suas esposas.

- É certo. – murmurou Dumbledore, esfregando ligeiramente sua barba enquanto observava os casais se retirarem.

Dumbledore se encontrou com Snape no caminho para seu escritório. "_Severus realmente está se acostumando a estar onde o necessitam, quando necessitam. Uma qualidade muito importante para um diretor. Pergunto-me se notou que está sendo treinado. Hogwarts pode ser muito sutil com suas indiretas, quando quer ser_".

- Boa noite Severus, posso falar com você?

- Boa noite diretor, o que tem em mente?

- Acabei de ter uma conversa muito excitante com os senhores Malfoy e Zabini. Aparentemente, estão bastante felizes por estarem aqui, especialmente com o clima estando tão estável. Disseram, em poucas palavras, que é melhor estar aqui dentro e em tão boa companhia, do que passar a noite caminhando ao redor de lugares como Whitehaven, por que se supunha que deveriam visitar a uns amigos amanhã à noite.

- O que? Está me dizendo que eles lhe deram livremente uma informação de ataque? Por que fariam algo assim? Deve ser uma armadilha.

- Não, meu garoto, não acho. O jovem Malfoy está reclamando a Harry como seu companheiro enquanto falamos. Assim que, naturalmente, seu pai está se assegurando que sua família se mantenha unida no único lugar aceitável para um Malfoy. O lado vencedor.

- Se isso é certo, não só estamos obtendo uma boa quantidade de informação, como também seremos capazes de deter o ataque e tirar um pouco de sua suspeita sobre mim. O senhor Obscuro sabe que há um espião em suas tropas, e eu não estava inteirado desse ataque, de modo que eu não posso delatá-lo. Isso fará com que ache que o espião é outra pessoa.

- Sim, nos dará um pouco de tempo. Vamos Severus, devemos nos preparar para repelir o ataque. – disse o diretor, enquanto caminhava até seu escritório.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Na base dos submissos, Pansy Parkinson estava preocupada. Sabia que estava com problemas. Grandes problemas. Seus pais haviam lhe advertido sobre suas obrigações com a família, mas na verdade, quem era virgem aos dezessete anos? Bem... Potter era, aparentemente. O estúpido, insignificante Gryffindor.

Andou pelo quarto considerando suas opções. Maldição. Ninguém lhe disse que todos seriam capazes de farejá-la e ela havia sido discreta. Nenhum de seus amantes diria nada a respeito, e tomava banho muitas vezes. Então, qual era o grande problema? Havia tido alguns amantes, a quem importava? Além de seus pais, todos os seus amigos e Draco Malfoy. Maldição, isso não era justo.

Pansy enfiou sua mão em seus cabelos desesperada. Todos os seus sonhos estavam caindo ante seus olhos. Ela sempre pensou que seria a próxima senhora Malfoy. Não havia submissos que viessem de uma família melhor que a sua. E agora, graças a Potter, nem sequer seria eleita. Maldição. Como supunham que iria se recuperar da vergonha de não ser eleita? E em uma reunião que tinha mais dominantes que submissos! Era suficientemente vergonhoso para um submisso não ser eleito,, quando seus números eram maiores que os dominantes, mas estando esses em um numero menor? Era de conhecimento geral que eles preferiam ficar solteiros mais um ano, antes de se casarem com ela. Com ela, uma Parkinson! Como se atreviam?

Bem, algo tinha que mudar, algo ia mudar, e ela era mulher suficiente para fazer o trabalho. Por sorte ela sabia qual o trabalho que devia fazer.

Pansy cuidadosamente caminhou para fora dos dormitórios, nada muito difícil já que os guardas estavam dispostos para não deixarem nenhum homem entrar, mas não davam atenção às mulheres. E foi em busca da pessoa que sabia que podia persuadir a ajudá-la. Lentamente, fez seu caminho através dos escuros corredores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Na torre de Gryffindor, um pequeno grupo de estudantes discutia em cima de uma dezena de livros abertos, todos eles em capítulos relacionados com veelas e o sangue de veela na sociedade mágica. Cada pessoa estava contribuindo com sua busca.

- Wow! Aqui diz que realmente derrotarão uns aos outros por um companheiro...

- Isso não é nada. Este diz que destroçarão a Harry para mostrar que podem protegê-lo...

- O que?

- Não é assim. – cortou Hermione, antes que as coisas fugissem do controle e os Gryffindors decidissem organizar um grupo de busca para "resgatar" Harry de um destino pior que a morte. – é um ou mais dominantes elegerem ao mesmo submisso...

- Mione, SETE estavam correndo atrás de Harry a última vez que eu vi. – declarou Ron.

- Bem, nesse caso, eles brigarão por Harry, não com ele.

- Assim que... Não vão machucar a Harry, não é? – perguntou Colin, esperançosamente do canto.

- Bem... – Hermione olhou para Ron sem saber como dizer.

Galantemente, Ron foi em seu socorro, orgulhoso de saber mais que Hermione, nessa área pelo menos. – Veja Colin, é algo natural. O pretendente mais forte fica com o companheiro mais desejável.

Colin olhou-o claramente confuso.

- Pense como se fosse uma aula de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas. Os dominantes elegem seu companheiro pelo cheiro. O mais poderoso produzirá uma descendência mais poderosa e fará a família mais forte. Está entendendo?

Colin sentiu-se um pouco incomodado devido à comparação de seu herói com um animal.

- Quando dois ou mais dominantes elegem o mesmo companheiro, têm que saber qual é o mais adequado, e pode adivinhar como é com os Slytherins... – Algumas pessoas riram ante o comentário. – Brigam e o que ganha fica com o companheiro. Agora, é o companheiro que não está convencido de que esse seja realmente o melhor para ele. Só por que ganhou uma briga, não significa que seja o melhor disponível, só o melhor no momento; então, o submisso reclama uma verdadeira prova de que sua segurança estará melhor nas mãos do dominante que nas suas próprias. Se o dominante vencer o submisso em uma briga, terá provado que é forte o suficiente para lhe proteger e à família que criarão juntos.

- Então um deles destroçará a Harry. – finalizou Colin, mantendo-se firme no detalhe que o havia incomodado.

- Harry exigirá. – disse Hermione. – Está em seu sangue não só aceitar um companheiro, mas também se assegurar de que esse é capaz de protegê-lo.

- Mas como pode estar em seu sangue? – perguntou Seamus. – É Harry! Harry não é parte veela. Ele não mudou em absolutamente nada.

- Tampouco os outros. – remarcou Hermione. – Realmente não poderíamos saber quem seria convidado, se os Slytherins não houvessem estado fazendo alarde por todo o colégio. E se posso te relembrar, Harry mudou sim, ou nenhum de vocês pode lembrar como bateu em Malfoy antes do início do ano escolar?

- Mas isso foi pelos seis anos de provocações. – disse Lavender.

- Oh! Isso foi uma reação, está bem, mas olhando agora, acho que foi uma reação ao cheiro de Draco, mais que qualquer outra coisa. – alardeou Hermione.

- Sim! – Ron repentinamente se deu conta de uma coisa. – Malfoy também vem agindo diferente com Harry ultimamente. Oh, Deus meu! Estava se exibindo.

- Estava o que?

- Se exibindo, uma atitude normal para um dominante. Estava tentando mostrar a Harry que ele era sua melhor opção... Mesmo sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo. – explicou Hermione.

Alardearam mais alguns segundos, antes que os garotos no quarto reagissem ao mesmo tempo.

- Eeeeeeeewwwww.

Ron só sorriu e olhou para Hermione. Pelo modo que o estava olhando também acabava de se dar conta de que ele andou fazendo o mesmo com ela. Sentiu que seu coração saltava uma batida quando lhe sorriu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry lentamente voltou à realidade. Estava quentinho e acolhedor. Sua cama nunca havia estado melhor e se negou a aceitar o fato de que estava acordando.. Moveu-se preguiçosamente para ficar mais acomodado e deu uma olhada para ver se era dia, ou se tinha mais tempo para dormir. Estava acordado no segundo seguinte.

Não era seu quarto. Não era sua cama. Onde estava? Sentou-se abruptamente só para descobrir que todo seu corpo se queixava o suficientemente forte para fazê-lo perder contato com o mundo físico.

- Shh, Harry, se acalme. Está em seu limite por estar tão dolorido agora. Foi um inferno a briga que manteve a noite. Deixe-me chamar a Madame Pomfrey. Estou certo de que tem tudo pronto para nós.

Harry virou sua cabeça para a suave voz a seu lado e deu de frente com o rosto machucado de Draco Malfoy. Um muito machucado e nu Draco Malfoy, já que Harry pôde observar quando o loiro Slytherin saiu da cama, se envolveu com uma manta e caminhou até a fogueira para chamar a medibruxa.

"Draco Malfoy!" Por que Draco Malfoy está aqui? Os machucados... briga... a noite... Oh, Merlin! O que fiz? Foi tudo o que Harry pôde pensar antes que a medibruxa desse um passo fora da lareira carregando uma bandeja de prata com um monte de frascos de poções em cima.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Não esqueçam de deixarem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a** Patty Potter, Gabri Chaplin, May Malfoy Snape, Pandora N. Black, Hyuuga-kun, Estrela Polar, Mr. Potter Malfoy, Monika Malfoy Potter, monique, TONKS BLACK2, kika princess, Lady Duo, MalukaChan. **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título original:** Veela Inheritance Problems  
**Autora:** Sakya.  
**Tradutora Espanhol**: Cacell.  
**Tradutora Português**: Polarres  
**Beta:** Tonks Black  
**Pares:** Draco x Harry.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico, mantém muitas tradições e uma delas é a "temporada de comprometimento", quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Cacell, por permitir essa tradução.

----------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5**

Madame Pomfrey examinou Draco e murmurou alguns feitiços curativos. Harry se deu conta de que seus machucados não se foram. A enfermeira continuou com Harry, fazendo basicamente o mesmo.

- Madame Pomfrey. – chamou Harry, esquadrinhando entre as poções dela.

- Sim querido? – Não estava nada alterada, e começou a aplicar ungüento nos arranhões de seu corpo.

- Por que os machucados não sumiram? – conseguiu perguntar Harry, enquanto seu rosto ficava de um vermelho brilhante. "Merlin... Mulher, estou nu na cama depois de fazer sexo selvagem como um macaco com meu inimigo. Não podia ao menos se ruborizar?"

- Bem Harry, achei que sabia. – Olhou-o surpreendida.

- Huh? Não, sinto muito. – Harry não acreditava que fosse possível ficar mais vermelho do que estava agora.

- São marcas de honra, Harry. – Explicou Draco, saindo do que provavelmente era um banheiro. "Aquela porta não estava ali à noite".

- Marcas de honra?

- São a prova de que você resistiu apropriadamente a meus avanços e eu te superei em uma disputa física. – Explicou Draco, estendendo uma pilha de roupa. Harry notou que Draco agora usava um luxuoso traje cinza, que lembrava o tipo de roupa que Lucius Malfoy gostava de usar. – Seria muito inapropriado não tê-las. Todos pensariam que você se rendeu muito fácil e um companheiro fácil não vale muito.

Harry franziu o cenho. Isso significava que todos saberiam que haviam feito sexo. Quanto humilhante poderia ser? Enquanto isso, Madame Pomfrey havia terminado sua visita, e com um último "cuidem-se cavalheiros", deu um passo para fora do quarto dentro da lareira, deixando Harry só com Draco Malfoy no quarto.

- Sabe, realmente deveria se vestir. Acho que estão nos esperando para o café. – Declarou Malfoy.

- Café? – Os olhos de Harry se abriram com incredulidade. – Como vou me sentar para tomar café em frente a todos? Todos sabem o que aconteceu!

- Sim, todos já sabem que agora é meu prometido. Em alguns meses, você será um Malfoy e todos te respeitarão e te tratarão do melhor modo possível. Nada menos é adequado.

- Promet... Oh Merlin! – Harry se sentiu enjoado. Era muito, muito cedo. – Não, espera, isso não... Não, quero dizer... Nos odiamos! Não podemos... Não fizemos...

Draco se sentou na cama e abraçou o agitado corpo de Harry.

- Harry, shh. Está bem, tranquilize-se. Tudo ficará bem. – Draco abraçou o pequeno corpo de Harry e seguiu falando em tons tranqüilizadores, esfregando suas mãos em pequenos círculos pelas costas de Harry, até que sentiu que seu companheiro relaxou.

- Me escute. – Disse Draco, passando seus dedos pelos cabelos de Harry. – Temos que nos vestir agora e nos encontrar com todos lá embaixo. Ninguém te tratará irrespeitosamente, fez apenas o que sua herança veela te ordenou.

- Mas eu não tenho sangue veela! – Gritou Harry.

- Aposto o contrário. – Draco sorriu. – Se não tivesse sangue veela, não estaria aqui, e nenhum dos outros dominantes teria ido ao bosque à sua procura.

- Mas... Como?

- Não sei. Talvez possamos perguntar a alguém. Minha mãe deve saber. Ela mantém registros dessas coisas. Perguntaremos a ela no café.

- Suponho que sim. – Admitiu Harry de má vontade, saindo da cama envolto nos lençóis. – Mas eu não estou contente com isso de companheiros Malfoy. Não duvide. Eu ainda acho que de algum modo é um truque e brigarei com você até o final. – Pegando as roupas, Harry fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

- Não iria querer de outra maneira. – Draco sorriu, ouvindo a porta se fechar o separando de Harry.

Fizeram seu caminho até a pequena sala de jantar, onde as famílias teriam servido o café da manhã. Normalmente, essa parte da reunião seria mais informal, já que todos os novos pares teriam sidos apresentados ao grupo no dia anterior, mas o único par que havia sido formado, ainda tinha que fazer sua aparição em público. Desse modo, todos estavam tendo o café juntos, os pais no centro, os dominantes de um lado da habitação e os submissos do outro.

Harry pôde escutar suaves e educadas vozes no interior e respirou profundamente. Estava muito longe de estar cômodo com a idéia de entrar nesse local, especialmente com a túnica que Draco lhe tinha dado. Havia sido lindamente elaborada, não havia dúvida. Obviamente havia custado uma pequena fortuna. Uma muito apropriada, muito cara túnica de mago. Era a gola que o incomodava. Era em estilo aberto, que deixava seu pescoço e parte de seus ombros descobertos, para que todos vissem a exibição das mordidas de Draco e alguns machucados.

- Só fique a meu lado. – Ofereceu Draco, ao se aproximar da porta. – Entraremos, saudaremos a todos que estejam no caminho, nos sentaremos com meus pais, teremos uma linda conversação sobre nada, como a maioria dos cafés da manhã, e então nos desculparemos e acompanharemos a meus pais para um momento familiar.

- 'Momento familiar'?

- Sim. Se seus pais estivessem aqui, esse seria o momento de discutirmos detalhes com respeito a nossa união. Já que isso não será possível, suponho que Dumbledore atuará como um pai, representando sua família. – Draco se deteve na porta para verificar Harry uma última vez e ajustar sua própria túnica.

- E porque necessitaríamos disso?

- Porque esse é o momento no qual combinamos os detalhes financeiros e é costume ter representantes de ambas as famílias, só para se assegurar que tudo seja o mais justo. – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha ante a formalidade de todo esse assunto.

- Certo. – Disse simplesmente, enquanto Draco abria a porta e lhe fazia um gesto para que o seguisse.

Todos os convidados da reunião estavam lá dentro. Alguns deles já haviam terminado o café da manhã e pararam para lhes saudar quando entraram. Deram-lhes seus votos de felicidades e os convidaram para tomarem chá. Draco se assegurou de saudar a todos, apresentando Harry a cada pessoa, mas sem deixá-lo apertar a mão de qualquer um dos dominantes. Somente simples cumprimentos eram compartilhados com eles, e Harry estava muito agradecido. As lembranças da emboscada no bosque no dia anterior ainda estavam muito vívidas em sua mente.

Harry notou muitos olhares para as marcas em seu pescoço, mas estranhou que não fizessem comentários rudes a respeito. O olhavam... Respeitosamente? Invejosamente? Realmente não podia adivinhar, e fez uma nota mental para discutir isso com Hermione depois.

Lucius e Narcisa estavam sentados com Dumbledore em uma longa mesa ao final da sala, com duas cadeiras vazias esperando por eles. Como Draco havia lhe advertido, a conversação se manteve leve e alegre. A cabeça de Harry estava dando voltas.

(_É um sonho... Bem, talvez seja um pesadelo. Estou sentado na mesma mesa com os Malfoy, e eles estão sendo civilizados. Comigo!!! É uma armadilha. Eu sei. A qualquer momento o senhor Malfoy levantará e me lançará uma maldição. Eu sei. Simplesmente sei_).

Mas, para a surpresa de Harry, nenhuma maldição chegou. Então, se forçou a comer e a falar de uma forma mais civilizada com os três Malfoy ante ele. Depois do café da manhã, acordaram de se encontrarem no escritório de Dumbledore para conversarem. O diretor levou Harry consigo, enquanto os Malfoy foram até seu quarto para se refrescarem.

- Harry, devo perguntar se entende o que esta acontecendo. Você entende?

- Um pouco senhor... - Harry olhou o diretor e assentiu. - Bem, não realmente senhor. Como sair dessa?

- Harry, como se sente a respeito do senhor Draco Malfoy? - Perguntou Dumbledore, seriamente.

- Eu... - Harry se ruborizou. - Ele é... Quero dizer...

- Entende que por motivos práticos está comprometido para se casar com o senhor Malfoy?

A cabeça de Harry se levantou de repente. - De verdade? Quero dizer, ele mencionou alguma coisa sobre estarmos comprometidos, mas tudo está indo muito rápido.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas o fato declara que vocês dois estão comprometidos, e temo que seja uma coisa muito séria. Mesmo que nunca tenhamos suspeitado, e, francamente eu não sei de onde vem, você tem sangue veela e ontem, durante a reunião, você começou a enviar sinais aos outros, que, como você, também tem sangue veela. Agora, você é o que chamam de uma veela submissa. Não significa que seja mais fraco que ninguém. Só significa que é capaz de conceber uma criança, e seus instintos farão que... Bem, fizeram que encontrasse alguém forte para criar uma família com você. Um forte o bastante para te convencer que será capaz de te proteger e proteger a qualquer criança que possam ter.

- Significa que lutará por mim de agora em diante? - Perguntou Harry, confuso. Não podia pensar em si mesmo, recostando-se e deixando que outro brigasse por ele. - E a profecia?

- Não, meu querido menino, não. Essa herança não mudará quem é ou como se comporta daqui em diante. Só te acrescentará. Não vai te limitar em nada.

- ...

- Se a ocasião se apresentar, o senhor Malfoy brigará a seu lado, te protegendo ao máximo com suas habilidades, sim, mas a seu lado, nunca em seu lugar. Sabe que seu companheiro é um lutador e o respeita por isso.

- Está certo. E o que acontece agora? - Harry perguntou, indicando as marcas das mordidas em seu pescoço.

- Agora os Malfoy virão aqui e discutiremos os detalhes de sua união; quando a cerimônia ocorrerá, quando os dois viverão a vida de casados com suas obrigações... Esse tipo de coisas. É importante que fique aqui, mesmo que não tenha nada a dizer.

- Certo. - Harry assentiu. Não pôde impedir de se assustar quando alguém bateu à porta. - Hora do espetáculo. - Murmurou.

A porta se abriu para deixar entrar os Malfoy Lucius, com Narcisa segurando-se em seu braço e Draco, dois passos atrás. Dumbledore se levantou, fazendo um gesto para que Harry fizesse o mesmo, e saudou aos recém chegados.

- Dou-lhes as boas vindas e desejo-lhes um bom dia.

- Obrigado Diretor. É uma honra estar aqui. - Disse Lucius, e os três inclinaram as cabeças. Harry sentiu que estava em uma peça, com falas bem praticadas.

- Por favor, deixemos que isso se resolva. - Urgiu Dumbledore. Harry percebeu uma pequena cadeira próxima ao diretor e acomodou-se lá. Lucius e Narcisa sentaram-se em pequenas poltronas em frente ao diretor, e Draco em uma cadeira parecida com a de Harry, ao lado de seus pais.

- Então, jovem senhor Malfoy, acho que devo lhe dar felicitações. - Disse Dumbledore, enquanto se acomodava em sua mesa. - Foi uma boa perseguição.

- Obrigado diretor. Foi um desafio difícil, mas também, o prêmio valia a pena. - Draco assentiu ao diretor. Harry estava pronto para saltar em seu pescoço, mas uma mão firme lhe agarrou o mantendo na cadeira. Os olhos de Draco brilharam ante a reação de Harry e ele também pareceu pronto para saltar de sua cadeira, mas Narcisa conseguiu lhe agarrar e captar sua atenção antes que deixasse seus instintos se apoderarem. Draco lhe assentiu e permaneceu em seu lugar.

Trocaram alguns cumprimentos mais, antes que Harry percebesse uma sutil mudança de atitudes. Lucius havia mudado a conversa para um tema mais sério.

- Bem... Acho que temos alguns detalhes a discutir à respeito do casamento desses dois jovens.

(Oh! Meu Deus). Foi a única coisa que cruzou a mente de Harry nesse momento.

Continua...

------------------------------------------------------

Sei que estou muito atrasada e peço desculpa, minha beta, Tonks, terminou a revisão a séculos, mas não encontrava tempo para postá-lo. O próximo já esta com ela e vou tentar postar mais rápido.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Tonks Black.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a

**Rebeca Desrosiers**: Não se preocupe, vai ter muitas cenas de ciúmes pela frente.  
**love roxa kingdom hearts**: Eu também tenho e obrigada.  
**Malu Chan**: Obrigada Malu, espero que goste desse.  
**Lady Duo**: Nossa está todo mundo com inveja do Harry, mas não é para menos, quem não quer ter esse loiro.  
**Alícia Spinet**: Logo, logo ele ficara ainda mais desorientado.  
**Sophia.DiLUA**: A Pansy, bem vai ter que esperar um pouco, mais ela vai causar muitos porblemas para o novo casal.  
**Bella Potter Malfoy**: Eu sei, estou me sentindo culpada de deixar vocês esperando tanto. A Pansy vai aprontar uma muito grande, não vou contar porque senão perde a graça, mas vai ser logo.  
**Patty Potter**: Obrigada Patty, espero que goste desse também.  
**May Malfoy Snape**: Obrigada May, vou tentar não demorar tanto da próxima vez.  
**Pandora N. Black**: Bem demorei, mas aqui vai: Blaize e Ron não são consortes, creio que não são nem amigos, o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Zabini, eles se importam muito mais com a família que com o louco que servem, então já decidiram seu lado. E a Pansy, essa vai aprontar uma grande, que vai enfurecer o Draco e deixar o Harry com um grande problema.

Bem obrigada a todos por lerem, e desculpem a demora, já estou para sair de férias, mais 2 semanas e aí consigo colocar as coisas em ordem.  
Bjs,  
Polarres


	6. Capítulo 06

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems**  
Autora:**Sakya.**  
Tradutora Espanh**olCacell.**  
Tradutora Português: **Polarres**  
Beta:**Tonks Black**  
Pares:**Draco x Harry.**  
Avisos: AU, Slash – **Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.**  
Disclaimer:**Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.**  
Sumario:**As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico, mantém muitas tradições e uma delas é a "temporada de comprometimento", quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...  
Notas da Tradutora: Agradeço a Cacell, por permitir essa tradução.

**Notas da Tradutora**: Muchas gracias, Cacell, por esa traducción.  
Thank you Sakya, for this fantastic fic.

--------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6**

Harry tomou um banho demorado essa noite. Merlin... Estava feliz que o dia houvesse terminado; havia estado totalmente fora de sua mente esse dia. Para ser completamente honesto, sua única esperança no momento, era que hoje não fosse um exemplo de como seria a vida como um Malfoy.

O café da manhã havia sido incômodo, a conversa com Dumbledore e os Malfoy uma prova para seu temperamento, mas não era nada comparado com o resto do dia.

Quase não havia tido tempo de dizer "oi" para Hermione e Ron (e confirmar a reunião do AD para essa noite) antes que fosse levado para fora para se encontrar com as outras famílias "Veela", e, ao menos três dominantes, haviam se inclinado para verificar a mordida em seu pescoço. Os Malfoy estiveram colados ao seu lado no instante seguinte, e não esteve só novamente por um só minuto por toda à tarde.

Era algo interessante, Harry teve que admitir, enquanto tomava notas mentais para contar tudo a Hermione depois. Estavam em uma área com os pais e os dominantes. – Draco havia se assegurado de que ele se sentasse o mais longe possível desses últimos – e em certo ponto, as portas da área onde as tendas estavam se abriram e os dominantes entraram. As portas se fecharam atrás deles e os pais continuaram como se fosse uma festa do chá.

Narcisa notou o olhar no rosto de Harry e começou a explicar algumas coisas.

- Parece surpreendido com nossas tradições, Harry. – meditou.

- Um pouco Sra. Malfoy, quero dizer, Draco sempre se comporta fria e educadamente e a noite passada...

- A noite passada não aceitaria um não como resposta? – estava sorrindo enquanto tomava seu chá.

- Colocando desse modo, sim.

- Veja Harry; nós – indicou o grupo deles – apreciamos o comportamento adequado e os bons modos, mas em nossas veias corre sangue poderoso, sangue veela, e esse sangue nos dá nossos instintos, os que conhecemos melhor que brigar. Quando dois descendentes de veela se casam, seu sangue fica mais poderoso. Desse modo, a magia fica mais forte. Sabe que nunca houve um squib na família Black ou Malfoy?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Não tinha idéia.

- É verdade. Por isso é que nós... Satisfazemos nossos instintos nessas reuniões. Colocamos no mesmo lugar candidatos elegíveis para formar um bom par e os deixamos escolher por si mesmos com quem se casarão. Assim é como asseguramos nossas famílias e permitimos que nossa magia se mantenha forte. Claro, há aqueles que decidiram não seguir nossas tradições, como seus amigos Weasley. Sem ofensas, carinho, mas eles começaram a se casar fora da comunidade veela e se tornaram companheiros pouco desejáveis... E aqui esta você. Você foi uma total surpresa e só foi aceito por ser tão forte.

- Wow. – Harry estava surpreendido por sua honestidade. – A Sra. não se importa em dar um ângulo mais agradável, não é Sra. Malfoy? Nunca ninguém havia chegado tão longe no fato de que só estou aqui, por ser tão poderoso. Todos sempre dizem que é o destino ou alguma idiotice dessas.

Narcisa sorriu e deixou sua taça na mesa antes de responder a Harry.

- Tenho muito a perder se mentir para você querido. Olhe a sua volta Harry. Notou como todos ainda te olham como se fosse o primeiro prêmio da feira? Não deveriam fazer isso, sabe. Você já tem companheiro e deveriam respeitar isso, mas sei que de fato, se qualquer deles tivesse meia oportunidade, estariam aqui dando o melhor para apresentar um ângulo mais agradável, como você disse, só para te convencer que sua família seria melhor para você que a que pertence agora. Eu sei, por que isso é o que eu faria. Não pareça surpreendido, querido. O grupo de submissos este ano é muito fraco, e mesmo que não fosse, você é muito poderoso para ser ignorado. Não haverá melhor companheiro nesse ano, ou nos seguintes. Eu asseguro. E isso te faz extremamente desejável. Agregando o fato de que era puro, e incluso que até agora só uma pessoa te tocou; veja que não tem paralelo. Seus filhos serão muito fortes, qualquer família seria afortunada de te ter. Isso tende que algumas pessoas reconsiderem o que seria ou não seria apropriado.

Harry começava a ver uma lógica em tudo isso. Viu Draco em um grupo de homens não muito longe deles.

- Estou casado com Draco.

- Ainda não. – explicou Narcisa. – É como um compromisso. Oh! Está casado para os padrões veela, mas não somos animais selvagens, ou sim? Haverá uma cerimônia depois do final do ano escolar, de modo que sua educação não sofra, e algumas pessoas mais sejam capazes de apreciar sua união; então estará legalmente casado. Claro, seu rol na sociedade já esta definido.

- Desculpe?

- Bem... Você está aqui, sendo tratado como igual por pessoas que ontem nem sequer reconheceriam sua presença, e Draco está lá com seu pai, sendo tratado como um adulto.

- Não vou ser uma dona de casa. – disse Harry sobriamente.

- Oh querido, não. – riu Narcisa. – Ninguém espera que comece a usar vestidos e fazer tortas! Por todos os céus, não. Agora é reconhecido e respeitado na sociedade veela. O fato que seja submisso só significa que você é capaz de ter um filho. Claro que, devido a nossos traços veela, nunca será capaz de carregar uma criança de alguém que não possa te proteger, enquanto você estiver nessa delicada etapa da vida. Ser elegido por você é um sinal de grande força e poder. Depois de tudo, Harry Potter é um mago poderoso e não poria sua segurança, assim como a segurança de seus filhos nas mãos de alguém menos poderoso que ele.

- Oh, agora vejo porque Draco é o que "eu elegi". – disse Harry, um pouco sarcasticamente. Narcisa não prestou atenção. Ela sabia que eles estavam em uma relação dura de... Bem, com sorte dias, idealmente semanas, mas seria mais como meses. – É como se fizesse um anúncio público de seu poder?

- Sim, de fato se trata disso querido, e agora que ele tem um companheiro. – Narcisa sorriu de novo. – E um muito bom companheiro, é visto como um adulto. Terá mais responsabilidades, e se esperará que os dois atendam a algumas reuniões sociais. Acho que deixará crescer o cabelo também... – vendo o rosto interrogativo de Harry, Narcisa explicou. – É o cabeça da casa, não o cabeça da família, mas o cabeça da casa que vocês dois formarão assim que se graduarem. Os cabelos longos são uma tradição do cabeça da casa. Você pode escolher em ter os cabelos tão longos quanto quiser.

- E eu terei que abaixar a cabeça e obedecer às suas ordens. Já entendo...

- Não. De fato não tem que fazer isso. O título é só para eventos sociais. A estrutura interna da família é algo pessoal. Eu sei que de fato Draco odiaria uma descerebrada mascote que só recebesse ordens. Ele ama os desafios e um companheiro forte.

(_Bem,_ isso não é de todo mal. Posso viver com isso.) Pensou Harry, olhando a Draco falando com outro homem. Draco certamente sabia como desenvolver-se. Harry notou que Draco olhou ao redor e caminhou até a mesa onde os Zabini se sentavam. Todos os três.

- Sra. Malfoy, porque Blaise está lá? Não deveria estar lá dentro com os outros dominantes?

- Os Zabini decidiram não estabelecer um companheiro aqui. Eu havia chegado à mesma decisão; antes de ontem com certeza. – Narcisa acariciou a mão de Harry.

- Claro. – concordou Harry sem entusiasmo, no entanto, um pouco inseguro de como reagir. Havia sido um elogio? Mas Narcisa aceitou sua resposta e continuou.

Os Zabini decidiram ir a outras festas no continente, mas não têm pressa. Blaise sempre pode esperar outro ano. Há muito em jogo agora.

- Como? – Perguntou Harry. Narcisa o olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha – Porque há muito em jogo agora? Não era assim antes?

- Bem. – começou Narcisa, medindo suas palavras – Não havia necessidade de assustar a seu precioso genro agora. As uniões são sempre muito importantes, mas os Malfoy tem um companheiro forte para essa geração. Um companheiro como você Harry, não aparece sempre, e é visto como algo valioso para a linha familiar. Seus filhos serão muito fortes e os Malfoy já eram fortes para começar, então, naturalmente, toda a comunidade estará esperando a temporada de comprometimento de seus filhos. Você foi uma surpresa, mas estarão esperando por seus filhos. Estou certa em apostar uma vassoura nova que os pais, que estão aqui, já estão calculando suas chances de conseguir que seus netos casem com seus filhos. – Harry riu da idéia, mas o olhar no rosto de Narcisa Malfoy lhe disse que falava muito sério.

- Estão planejando compromissos com crianças que nem sequer nasceram ainda?

- Claro. Um companheiro perfeito pode ser a diferença entre o poder e o esquecimento social. Nossa primeira opção, de todos os modos, são os Zabini.

- Já elegeram? Minha palavra não conta nisso? Nem a de meus filhos? E então...?

- Harry! – A voz de Narcisa deteve o discurso de Harry antes que ele perdesse o controle. – Não está escrito numa pedra. Nossas famílias têm um acordo antigo que diz que tentaremos unir a nossos filhos primeiro, e, se funcionar, seremos livres de ir a qualquer reunião que nos pareça conveniente. Não tem havido uma união entre Malfoy e Zabini por três gerações. A última foi de um primo distante de Lucius.

- E se meu filho não se apaixonar pelo do Zabini?

- O trato se acaba, sem dúvida. – Narcisa sorriu de modo tranqüilizador. Claro que se esqueceu de mencionar que uma vez que seus instintos se apoderassem deles, seus filhos teriam sentimentos uns pelos outros mesmo que nunca tivessem sentido nada entre eles antes.

Detalhou algumas coisas interessantes a Harry para se assegurar de que ele soubesse o que se esperaria dele e quando. Depois de tudo, não era tão mal por ser sua primeira vez, especialmente considerando sua criação muggle. Sim, um bom companheiro é fato.

Draco estava muito orgulhoso de seu companheiro. Podia ver a Harry falando com Narcisa. Um breve olhar que ela trocou com ele lhe disse tudo. Estava tudo bem e Narcisa estava contente. O único problema era o comportamento dos outros dominantes. Tinham o atrevimento de verificar a marca no pescoço de Harry. Se não fosse porque Dumbledore estava sentado ao lado, teria lançado uma maldição em muitos.

Draco percebeu que Harry se levantou e foi até a cerca. Eles estavam em uma posição privilegiada, onde tinham uma vista adorável da escola e do lago. Harry se recostou contra os pilares – parecia chateado. Draco se desculpou e foi até ele. Ivanoff, o pai de um dos dominantes, chegou primeiro.

- Sr. Potter. Não parece que esteja se divertindo. – Draco escutou o homem falar. Intrigado, foi rodeando algumas mesas, tomando o caminho mais longo até Harry.

- Oh. – Harry estava surpreendido pela voz profunda que soou perto dele. Deu meia volta para ver um homem grande que nunca antes havia visto. – Estou bem. É só que não estou acostumando a essas reuniões.

- Oh, entendo. É mais como eu então: Gosta da ação dos esportes ao ar livre que da música suave e a hora do chá. É uma criatura de natureza parecida aos Ivanoff. Deveria vir e visitar meu querido país um dia. Estou certo de que vai gostar. – Harry estava se sentido mais incômodo enquanto o Sr. Ivanoff começava a se inclinar sobre ele. O homem definitivamente estava invadindo seu espaço pessoal agora.

- Vamos nos assegurar de fazê-lo, algum dia. – Disse Draco, pondo sua mão no ombro de Ivanoff e obrigando o homem a dar meia volta. – Levaremos nossos filhos lá nas férias. Gostaria amor? – Perguntou Draco, enquanto puxava a Harry para seus braços possessivamente.

- Claro. Será maravilhoso. – Respondeu Harry, alegrando-se com o "resgate". O homem na realidade era muito estranho, e Harry ficou contente de poder se afastar dele.

O resto da tarde continuou sem maiores problemas. Parecia que sempre havia um Malfoy ao alcance da mão de Harry, o que provou ser um pouco irritante, e terminou dando a Harry uma dor de cabeça. Não podia estar mais agradecido que a festa houvesse terminado. Desculpou-se, e foi para a Torre de Gryffindor para se preparar para a reunião da AD.

Harry correu até a Sala Precisa. A AD era agora um clube oficial, com reuniões uma vez por semana e com o dobro de pessoas que havia começado. Logo que Harry entrou no local, todos pararam de falar e o olharam.

- Certo. Falou Harry. – Sei que vocês estão curiosos sobre o que está acontecendo e não há como fugir disso, assim, falaremos o mais breve possível e logo vamos praticar. Ontem descobri, junto com os demais, que tenho sangue veela. Merlin sabe como, mas não importa. Agora, aparentemente, me meti em um pequeno problema... Outra vez. – Um monte de gente riu nesse ponto. – E parece que agora estou, como que, comprometido com Draco Malfoy.

- Não 'como' Harry, 'de fato' comprometido para se casar. É um trato feito. – Soou a voz de Draco no local, chamando a atenção de todos. Parados na porta, Draco e outros cinco Slytherin apresentavam uma frente unida diante dos demais estudantes, que os olhavam com a boca aberta. – O que? Esse é o lugar onde se vem se quiser aprender a brigar contra lordes das trevas, não é? Estamos aqui para aprender. Então, onde nos inscrevemos?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Tonks Black**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Katyna Choovanski, Sophia.DiLUA, Patty Potter, Nanda Lilo, Rebeca Desrosiers, monique, Malu Chan, Lady Duo, Inu, Sharkran.**

Rebeca Desrosiers: Não se preocupe, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.  
Monique: Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.  
Malu Chan: Desculpe a demora, vou tentar ser mais rápida.  
Lady Duo: Acredite, a Pansy vai aprontar uma péssima, tive vontade de mata-la, logo, logo, você vai ver.  
Inu: Nossa Inu, você me surpreendeu, bem teria pena do coitado, a autora ainda esta escrevendo a fic, quem sabe ela aproveita sua idéia.  
Sharkran.: Muito obrigada por seu review, vou me esforçar para postar mais rápido, OK?


	7. Capítulo 07

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems**  
Autora:**Sakya.**  
Tradutora Espanh****ol**Cacell.**  
Tradutora Português: **Polarres**  
Beta:**Tonks Black**  
Pares:**Draco x Harry.**  
Avisos: AU, Slash – **Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.**  
Disclaimer:**Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.**  
Sumario:**As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico, mantêm muitas tradições e uma delas é a "temporada de comprometimento", quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Muchas gracias, Cacell, por esa traducción.  
Thank you Sakya, for this fantastic fic.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 07**

- O que? Esse é o lugar aonde se vem se quiser aprender a brigar contra lordes das trevas, não é? Estamos aqui para aprender. Então, onde nos inscrevemos?

Todo o local estava quieto, ninguém estava certo do que aconteceria em seguida. Harry piscou algumas vezes, inseguro do que fazer. Pôde ver que toda a AD estava tensa como se estivessem se preparando para uma briga, e Hermione estava analisando os Slytherins. No entanto, foi Ron quem surpreendeu. Ele olhava a Harry, esperando sua decisão. Harry respirou profundamente e moveu-se para saudar a Draco na porta, mas Ron o manteve em seu lugar murmurando "isso não seria apropriado" e que deixasse tudo com ele, e para a surpresa de todos, Ron, com sua varinha firmemente presa em seu bolso, foi o primeiro a caminhar direto ao grupo de Draco.

Agora... Em um dia normal para Ron, não teria importância que toda a AD destroçasse os Slytherins até que fossem uma polpa sangrenta, mas os dias normais haviam acabado oficialmente agora que Malfoy havia reclamado a Harry, e este havia aceitado. Não. Não mais dias felizes de brigas, e como o amigo era praticamente um membro de sua família, sem ser realmente um, ele sabia exatamente o que teria de fazer. Ao menos seus pais ficariam orgulhosos de seus modos, pensou Ron inclinando a cabeça ao cumprimentá-los.

- Bem Vindos a AD. Estamos para começar. Dar-nos-ão o prazer de sua companhia essa noite?

Harry e Hermione trocaram uma rápida olhada enquanto o resto deles, com pais muggles, soltaram um grito de assombro.

- Polissuco? – Articulou Harry, olhando para sua amiga.

- Etiqueta... Acho... e isso é um choque. – Murmurou Hermione. Harry só levantou uma sobrancelha e estava prestes a dizer algo mais, quando a resposta do grupo de Slytherin captou sua atenção.

- Estamos encantados de estar aqui, que essa seja uma reunião deleitável. – disse Nott também inclinando sua cabeça e estendendo uma cesta cheia de pequenos pacotes. – A família Malfoy lhes enviou um símbolo de amizade.

- A família Weasley, a favor de nosso filho e irmão, Harry Potter, chefe da família Potter, esta encantada com a visita e honrada por sua amizade. Que nosso laço cresça em felicidade. –Respondeu Ron, pegando a cesta e fazendo um gesto ao grupo para que entrassem. – Por favor, sintam-se à vontade, estamos para começar.

Nott inclinou a cabeça um pouco e caminharam até Harry, que continuava parado na metade da habitação, impactado por toda a cena. Ron lhe entregou a cesta formalmente.

- Obrigado. – Foi tudo o que Harry pôde dizer, se sentindo fora de lugar com uma grande cesta nas mãos. _"Oh, que bom, agora vou precisar de aulas de etiqueta para aprender a dizer obrigado"_.

Ron outra vez salvou o momento oferecendo sua mão a Draco. – Bem vindo a AD, Malfoy. Deveríamos começar já a reunião?

Draco pegou a mão de Ron sem duvidar. Harry sentiu que havia sido atingido por um raio. Voltou-se para Hermione e ela parecia muito com ele. _"Pelo menos sei que não estou louco ou algo assim. Ron __**ACABOU**__ de apertar a mão de Draco Malfoy. Merlin, esse dia pode ficar ainda mais bizarro?"._

Resultou que podia.

Todos os membros de sangue puro da AD e a maioria dos mestiços se recuperaram bem rápido depois do impacto inicial, e aceitaram aos Slytherin como se sempre tivessem estado juntos desde a primeira reunião. No entanto, estavam um pouco incomodados sobre confiar nas serpentes, mas aceitaram sua presença com um pouco de dúvida.

Os filhos de muggles levaram um pouco mais de tempo, mas Hermione fez uma grande cena dando as boas vindas a Draco ao grupo. – E foi tratada cortesmente pelo príncipe de Slytherin. –O que ajudou um pouco. Assim, a noite foi melhor do que Harry poderia imaginar, mesmo que na realidade tenham praticado pouco. Introduziu aos Slytherin nas regras da AD e lhes informou rapidamente sobre os feitiços praticados até agora.

O grupo estava dividido em pares para treinar um pouco, de modo que Harry pudesse julgar suas forças e suas debilidades, mas sempre que tentava se aproximar de Draco, Ron e Nott deixavam qualquer coisa que estivessem fazendo para ficar entre eles. Finalmente Harry levou Ron a um canto da sala.

- Certo. O que está acontecendo? Achei que estava tudo certo com essa coisa de compromisso entre Draco e eu. O que mudou? – Perguntou Harry.

- E está! Está tudo bem com essa união! É por isso que estou agindo como Chaperon.

- Está fazendo o quê? Para quem?

- Harry. – Explicou Ron, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. – Quando foi que você viu um sangue puro se comportando de uma forma menos que apropriada? Excluindo é claro, as aulas de Poções e as partidas de Quidditch.

- Bem, certa festa de caça no Bosque Proibido vem a minha mente, mas isso já passou, não é?

- Sim, isso já acabou completamente no que se refere a você e a Malfoy. Agora vem a segunda parte da união.

- Segunda parte? Que segunda parte? – Perguntou Harry, começando a ter a sensação de que não ia gostar da resposta. – Já fizemos. Sabe... AQUILO. O que mais falta fazer?

- Bem, é uma tradição honrar a criatura mágica que contribuiu para fortalecer sua casa, por isso existe a reunião, mas nenhum sangue puro gosta que lhe recordem que não são exatamente puros, se entende a que me refiro.

Harry bufou. _"Sim, depois de tantos anos incomodando Hermione por seus pais. Assenta-lhe bem não ser totalmente humano"._

- É por isso que há uma segunda parte da união. A parte de mago. – Continuou Ron, vendo o aspecto do rosto de Harry. – Basicamente tem que se comportar o melhor que possa, por algumas semanas. Logo haverá a festa de casamento... A menos que esteja grávido, então eles simplesmente fazem as bodas no mesmo momento e terminam tudo.

Harry tragou saliva. – Quando saberei?

- Quando saberá o que? – Perguntou Ron, sem entender muito bem por que Harry estava tão nervoso.

- Quando saberei se estou grav...? Espera sou homem. Não posso ficar... Ah, sim! Esqueci, suponho que posso sim ficar grávido... Oh, Deuses! Posso ficar grávido! E o que acontece se já estiver? – Harry estava entrando em pânico e Ron decidiu tirá-lo de sua miséria.

- Não está grávido. Já saberíamos se estivesse. – Disse tranqüilamente.

- Como?

- Madame Pomfrey verificou quando te viu essa manhã. É um procedimento padrão em qualquer reunião. –Disse Ron, como se fosse um fato. – Se estivesse grávido, estaríamos dançando em seu casamento nesse momento.

- Oh! – Harry se sentiu um pouco melhor, mas também lembrou que não sabia nada de sua nova situação. – Então... O que acontece agora?

- Bem, eu me colocarei no rol de Chaperon por essa noite porque é uma reunião informal entre pessoas de nossa idade, e não uma convencional entre Malfoy e você para que ele pudesse te cortejar, mas necessita de um adulto que se encarregue de agora em diante. É um trabalho muito prestigiado ser um Chaperon de um herdeiro, e há muitas responsabilidades envolvidas. – Ron duvidou um pouco.

- Há mais que isso, não é? – Perguntou Harry.

- Bem, se supõe que não pode ficar só, especialmente com Malfoy. Um Chaperon se assegura disso e de que você se comporte e se vista apropriadamente e tudo isso. Lembra que no terceiro ano havia uma Ravenclaw que sempre estava com uma mulher mais velha ao lado, e que Chaser de Slytherin tinha um tipo engraçado com ele todo o tempo?

Harry tentou lembrar. Esse havia sido o ano que Sírius corria ao redor de Hogwarts, então tinha outras coisas na cabeça, mas lembrava vagamente daqueles dois. – Sim, me lembro. O que têm eles?

- Estavam comprometidos. A reunião foi na Irlanda naquele ano, se me lembro bem. De todas as formas, eles não ficaram grávidos na reunião e tiveram que ter Chaperões o resto do ano escolar.

- E porque eu necessitaria disso?

- Bem, enquanto se espera que as Veelas jovens encontrem seus companheiros e se unam em seguida, aos magos e bruxas jovens se espera que estejam casados. Então, os de sangue puro, vêem a reunião como festas de comprometimento. E já que querem provar que são melhores e mais puros que nós, os comuns, as regras são um pouco mais estritas.

- Diga que está brincando. – Suplicou Harry.

- Sinto muito, companheiro.

- É um pesadelo. -Disse Harry.

Draco estava praticando com Nott, quando notou seu companheiro falando com Weasley em um canto. Seu companheiro parecia triste, caminhou até eles para descobrir por que. Aquele estúpido ruivo seria assassinado. Nenhum Chaperon, nem ninguém, entristeceriam seu companheiro. Nott se apressou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Há algum problema Weasley? – A varinha de Draco estava quente em sua mão, seu companheiro parecia ainda mais triste de perto.

- Malfoy. – Respondeu Harry. – Não posso fazer isso. Não sei nem sequer por onde começar com toda essa tradição e a coisa dos bons modos. Não há jeito. Não posso fazer!

Draco piscou algumas vezes enquanto assimilava o problema de seu par. Queria por seus braços ao redor dele para acalmar suas preocupações, mas Nott não lhe permitiria e segurou o braço de Draco prevenindo que se aproximasse de Harry.

- Ficará tudo bem, Potter. A Senhora Malfoy já deu um jeito de que uma prima dela venha a Hogwarts e te ensine o que precisa. – Assegurou Nott. – Se isso estiver bem para você Weasley. – Agregou imediatamente.

- Eu não posso decidir. Eu só sou o Chaperon por essa noite, enquanto Harry decide quem será o definitivo.

- Sou eu quem decide? – Harry estava confuso, parecia que o mundo dos magos o via como um adolescente sem preparação em um momento, e um adulto totalmente responsável no outro.

- Como chefe da Casa Potter, depende de você decidir quem ocupará o rol de Chaperon para o herdeiro da família. – Explicou Ron.

- O qual também é você. – Agregou Nott.

- Entendo. – Disse Harry, decidindo que tudo era muito debilitante para ser entendido e considerou suas opções. – O Chaperon é sempre um membro da família?

- Não sempre. Pode-se chamar um amigo respeitado, assumindo que essa pessoa é suficientemente adulta e entende as tradições. É um trabalho de horário completo e demanda muito tempo, mas é um sinal de grande estima ser convidado a se converter no Chaperon de alguém. – Disse Draco, ele já sabia a quem Harry nomearia seu Chaperon e estava resignado a seu destino. Logo falaria com sua mãe para que ela convencesse a Sra. Weasley que desistisse e deixasse sua prima Rebeca ficar encarregada de ser a Chaperon.

- Certo então. Quando acha que sua mãe pode chegar aqui Ron? – Perguntou Harry.

- Ron olhou fixamente a seu amigo. – É só esperar companheiro, ela chegará aqui tão logo a convide, e será um pesadelo como seria um bom Chaperon.

Harry suspirou. – Isso era o que temia.

Pouco depois, todos estavam surpreendidos de ver quão bem se davam todos com os Slytherins, que agora eram uma parte oficial da AD, inclusive fazendo algumas sugestões de como poderiam melhorar sua prática.

Draco sugeriu um "Jogo de Guerra" para provar não só as habilidades individuais, mas também a habilidade de trabalhar em grupo. A AD seria dividida em pequenos grupos e teriam que atravessar um labirinto, enfrentando não só o que Hogwarts lhes jogasse, mas também o tempo. Iriam usar a Sala Precisa ou um labirinto feito no jardim com o consentimento do diretor.

A idéia foi aceita por todos com impaciência e terminaram a reunião com a promessa de que Hermione lhes enviaria as regras na semana para que pudessem se preparar. Estavam muito animados pela idéia e muito impacientes em discutir estratégias, de modo que ninguém notou a Draco encurralando Harry em um canto no fundo da sala.

Harry, que agora estava revisando alguns livros, não percebeu a aproximação de Draco, até que uma voz soou muito perto de seu ouvido, o fazendo saltar de surpresa.

- Que lindo trabalho está fazendo aqui amor. - Disse Draco muito próximo para estar cômodo.

- Malfoy, achei que se supunha que não deveríamos ficar sós. - Harry tentou se separar, mas estava preso entre Draco e a estante.

- Por que está me chamando de Malfoy de novo? - Draco sorriu. Pôde ver o rubor de seu companheiro crescer enquanto falava.

- Eu... Nós... Não podemos... Quero dizer Ron. Ron disse que não devemos ficar sozinhos e que você não pode me tocar de novo... Disse que é a tradição. – Harry estava se batendo mentalmente. Poderia soar mais como um idiota chorão?

- Mas não estamos sós agora, ou sim? – Perguntou Draco se aproximando ainda mais. – Estamos numa sala cheia de gente. Nossos Chaperões estão a vinte passos daqui. Isso está totalmente bem e adequado. É-me permitido falar com meu companheiro ou não?

- Suponho... – Harry duvidou confuso. A metade dele queria estar de acordo com tudo o que Draco dissesse, e a outra metade estava recitando a melhor forma de realizar um _expelliarmus_ seguido de perto por um _stupefacto_ e afastar Draco dele o mais rápido possível. Quando afinal havia começado a aceitar a união de todas as formas? Ainda ontem ele estava muito feliz odiando a Malfoy com todo seu coração, muito obrigado, inclusive havia ficado de castigo por sua culpa. Logo o dito cujo e um punhado de seus amigos decidiram atuar (como se fosse uma peça de teatro) e declararam temporada aberta de Caça ao Harry e depois a luta e ele... Bem, fez isso com Dra... Malfoy e depois a visita da Medimaga e o café da manhã, a reunião com Dumbledore, a festa do chá e agora Draco beijando-o de novo e quando havia tido tempo de pensar em tudo isso e...? Esperem, BEIJANDO-O?

Os braços de Draco se enroscaram na figura menor, o mantendo perto dele enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Seu companheiro estava se afundando em seus braços, quando começou a brigar contra o abraço.

- Malfoy, PARA! – Harry conseguiu se afastar o suficiente para protestar e com isso chamou a atenção de todos na sala.

- O que acha que esta fazendo Malfoy? – Ouviu-se a um Ron muito irritado.

- Draco, solte o Sr. Potter de uma vez. –A voz de Nott, não soou muito melhor.

_Maldição. Nunca escutarei o final dessa_. Draco já podia ver sua mãe contando nas reuniões familiares, assim como sua avó contava todos os truques que seu pai havia feito enquanto tentava ver sua mãe antes que estivessem casados, mas então dirigiu uma mirada à beleza morena em frente a ele com grandes olhos verdes esmeralda e entendeu o sorriso no rosto de seu pai quando contavam essas histórias. Esse beijo valia tudo o que fizessem para lhe molestar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chaperon (decidi manter o nome original usado pela autora em inglês) – senhor(a) de companhia, acompanhante.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Tonks Black.**

Pessoal desculpem a demora, dessa vez foi uma falta minha, a fic já estava pronta e betada, mas acabei esquecendo de postá-la, sorry .

NT: Não esqueçam de deixarem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a

Bella Potter Malfoy: Calma, logo, logo, a Pansy vai aprontar, mas ainda faltam alguns capítulos para isso.

Lady Duo: Que bom, que ficou feliz, espero que esse também lhe deixe tão feliz quanto o outro.

Naj: É mais como uma aia, e tem razão parece mesmo com a idade média.

Nyx Malfoy: E ele vai ficar ainda melhor com o tempo, você vai perceber.

Sy.P: Muito obrigada, também achei ele muito paciente, mas mais para frente ele vai tomar certas atitudes.

Nanda Lilo: Obrigada Nanda, e não se preocupe, posso demorar um pouco mais não vou abandoná-la de jeito nenhum.

Patty Potter: Obrigada Patty, também amei o Harry dessa fic, ele esta muito fofo.

tsuzuki yami: Obrigada tsuzuki, espero que continue a acompanhar.

Eyre Malfoy-Potter: Espero não ter demorado muito XDD.

Malu Chan: Obrigada Malu, ai vai mais um, desculpe demarar tanto.

Lithos of Lion: Muito obrigada Lithos, espero que goste desse capitulo.

Roberta: Muito obrigada Roberta, eu também amo fics com o tema "veela", embora em português não tenha muitas histórias, foi por isso que me interessou traduzir esse fic. Estou trabalhando nas outras histórias também, espero que goste.

Isah: Muito obrigada Isah.

Rosenda: Muito obrigada, e não se preocupe, vou continuar.

CarineCG: Muito obrigada mesmo, ainda vão acontecer coisas muito mais selvagens XDD.

Ed Gyllenhaal: Que bom que gostou dessa fic, espero que continue de seu agrado.

Obrigada a todos e nos vemos logo, espero XD.

Bjs,

Polarres


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems**  
Autora: **Sakya.**  
Tradutora Espanh****ol****: **Cacell.**  
Tradutora Português: **Polarres**  
Beta: **Tonks Black**  
Pares: **Draco x Harry.**  
Avisos: AU, Slash – **Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.**  
Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.**  
Sumario: **As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico, mantêm muitas tradições e uma delas é a "temporada de comprometimento", quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Muchas gracias, Cacell, por esa traducción.

Thank you Sakya, for this fantastic fic.

--

**Capítulo 8**

A reunião da AD acabou logo depois do beijo. Já estava ficando tarde e não havia forma de recuperar a ordem depois que todos começaram a fazer perguntas ou só riam nervosamente, então, Harry pensou que seria melhor terminar a reunião.

Draco e Nott foram os primeiros a ir embora, dando formalmente boa noite e apertando a mão de Ron, que segurou o braço de Harry quando ele tentou apertar a mão de Nott e de Malfoy também. Os Slytherin fingiram não notar e Harry suspirou de novo ao perceber que havia mais regras para aprender sobre todo aquele assunto de compromisso.

O restante dos membros da AD demorou um pouco mais, formando grupos para o jogo e discutindo estratégias antes de começarem a se retirar para seus quartos. Um acordo sem palavras entre os Gryffindors fez com que voltassem juntos, com Ron e Hermione na frente seguidos de Harry e Seamus, que analisavam algumas idéias para o jogo de guerra e fazendo vagamente uma lista de quem chamariam para suas equipes, se pudessem eleger. Foi Neville quem devolveu a realidade a Harry.

- Harry, não esta planejando participar do jogo, não é? - perguntou um Neville com olhos arregalados.

- Sim, participarei, por quê? - perguntou Harry desconcertado.

- Humm... Harry. - começou Hermione. - Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia.

- Ela tem razão companheiro. - agregou Ron. Continuando precipitadamente ao ver a confusão no rosto de Harry. - Harry, como acha que Malfoy vai reagir? Realmente acha que será gentil com qualquer um que tente te perseguir pelo labirinto? A união é ainda muito recente para que ele seja racional sobre isso. Pensará que é um desafio para... Bem... Seus direitos sobre você...

- Ele não tem direitos sobre mim! Eu não pertenço a ele! - disparou Harry.

- É seu companheiro. - disse Hermione. - Brigou por você e te reclamou. Ele é o único que tem o direito de começar uma família com você, Harry. Isso é o que Ron se referia com "direito sobre você". Não é uma posse, é um membro de sua família. - tentou dizer de um modo que Harry aceitasse melhor, e sabia que usando a "carta da família" ganharia a Harry. E teve razão, pois ele se acalmou um pouco.

- Certo, muito bem. - disse, só para lembrar o que havia começado a discussão. - Mas poderíamos explicar que não é uma coisa de união. Não há motivo que me impeça de participar do jogo.

- Harry. - começou Ron, pondo seu braço ao redor dos ombros de seu amigo. - Pense bem. Ainda é temporada de acasalamento para as veelas. Ele acabou de te reclamar, todos seus instintos estão correndo, e tem que se manter longe de você até o casamento. Como acha que ele vai reagir se ver um garoto correndo atrás de você através de um labirinto, tentando te dominar fisicamente?

Pedaços da noite anterior cruzaram a mente de Harry e ele entendeu o significado completo das palavras de Ron e Hermione.

- Ele está certo. - disse Hermione, vendo o olhar no rosto de Harry. - Ele pensará que a pessoa que está te perseguindo, está tentando tomar seu lugar, e se permitir, significa que está renunciando seus direitos sobre você, e isso é algo que ele simplesmente não fará. Destroçará ao pobre até fazer migalhas dele e nem sequer irá preso por isso... Os atos de acasalamento estão protegidos pela lei e todos sabem que é esperado um pouco de violência.

- Ela tem razão, companheiro. - Ron acariciou suas costas. - Sinto muito, mas está fora do jogo, já que eu não desejo morrer nas mãos de um veela ciumento.

- Isso está ficando cada vez melhor a cada minuto. - Harry bufou, enquanto atravessava o buraco atrás do retrato que levava à Sala Comum de Gryffindor. - E o que há em não poder lhes dar a mão na AD? Achei que tinha que ser civilizado com eles.

- Oh, Merlin! Prevejo uma noite divertida, em saber o que fazer e o que não no quarto dos garotos. Boa noite a todos. - disse Hermione, indo ao quarto das garotas ocultando um sorriso divertido. Harry podia ser muito ingênuo às vezes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Depois de um monte de explicações, às quais deixaram a cabeça de Harry girando e não muito seguro de ter entendido tudo; o que suspeitava, era atribuído a que todos os seus companheiros de dormitório tentavam lhe dar conselhos do que fazer e o que não era apropriado, e alguns desses, TINHAM que ser brincadeira! Decidiu fazer que parassem e se rendeu. Harry se apressou do dormitório até a sala comum.

- Harry! Aonde vai? – Todos os seus amigos correram atrás dele e o olharam enquanto jogava um pouco de pó de flu na lareira e chamava a Toca. Um momento depois, a cabeça de Arthur Weasley o estava saudando do fogo.

- Olá garotos. Está tudo bem? Por que chamam a essa hora da noite?

- Oi pai, lembra que te contamos que a festa das veelas este ano seria em Hogwarts? - cortou Ron puxando a Harry para entrar na frente da lareira com ele. - Bem... Sim... Veja, acontece que Harry é parte veela, só que ninguém sabia. Todos nós ficamos sabendo ao mesmo tempo ontem, quando todos os dominantes repentinamente apareceram no bosque onde nós estávamos coletando ingredientes para poções e começaram a correr atrás de Harry. Ele conseguiu convocar sua vassoura e voar, mas...

- O QUE? - ouviu-se a voz da senhora Weasley acima da de seu esposo e a cabeça dele desapareceu do fogo dando lugar à dela. - Harry querido, está bem? Algum deles te machucou? NÃO deixe seu quarto! Arthur e eu estaremos aí na primeira hora da manhã para ajeitar tudo isso e...

- Na realidade, Sra. Weasley, já é um trato feito. - Harry se ruborizou.

- O que quer dizer doçura?

- Eu... Quero dizer... Veja... - Harry olhou para Ron suplicando ajuda.

- Draco Malfoy conseguiu reclamá-lo e agora estão comprometidos. Por isso chamamos. Harry quer que a mamãe seja sua chaperona. - Soltou Ron de uma vez. Agora estava tudo dito e só teriam que responder às perguntas histéricas, que estava certo, choveria sobre eles depois disso.

Levou quase um minuto.

- Acha que me fará cair de novo, Ron querido? - Perguntou Molly Weasley docemente, fazendo um grande esforço de manter a respiração. Atrás dela podiam ver a um Arthur Weasley com os olhos muito abertos, abrindo e fechando a boca sem realmente soltar nenhum som.

Ron e Harry se olharam e se apoiaram para a longa conversa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Na manhã seguinte, Harry foi acordado por Ron e levado rapidamente ao mesmo local onde teve o café da manhã com os Malfoy no dia anterior. Harry percebeu que Ron havia colocado sua melhor túnica e parecia um pouco incomodado, mas permaneceu a seu lado o tempo todo, assegurando-se de que Harry se sentasse ao lado de Draco. - A uma distância respeitável, e deu o melhor de si para ser cortês enquanto falava com o senhor e a senhora Malfoy. Os Malfoy por sua parte, foram bastante educados para com Ron e mantiveram uma boa conversação todo o tempo.

Também durante o café da manhã, Harry e Ron tiveram uma visão de quão importante eram os Malfoy realmente. Quase todas as pessoas no local se aproximavam da mesa para dizer bom dia. A excessão eram os meninos presentes e alguns jovens dominantes, o que Harry agradecia muito, já que ainda o olhavam como se fosse o último pedaço de bolo de chocolate no deserto.

Na metade do café, Harry notou que havia outro casal recebendo cumprimentos de todo o grupo, incluso dos Malfoy, já que Lucius e Narcisa haviam saído de sua mesa especialmente para oferecer "os bons desejos de toda a família Malfoy" ao jovem casal, mas ninguém disse nada como isso a ele ou a Draco que se lembrasse.

- Bem... hum... - Harry sentiu que não sabia como perguntar, já que ele realmente não queria estar comprometido em primeiro lugar, mas estava curioso sobre isso e estava certo de que Hermione iria querer saber tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Sim querido? - perguntou a Sra. Malfoy.

- Porque todos estão cumprimentando aquele casal? - Optou por algo mais direto e seguro.

- Seus pais acabaram de anunciar seu casamento iminente. A cerimônia será essa noite.

- Mas... Quero dizer... - (Estou virando um idiota gaguejante) foi tudo o que Harry pode pensar. Respirando profundamente começou de novo. - Porque ninguém fez o mesmo ontem? Conosco, quero dizer.

- Oh, entendo. Não o anunciamos ainda, de maneira que ainda não é formal. Não podemos receber cumprimentos de algo que não foi exposto, ou sim? - Narcisa tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Pôde ver a Harry tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e se alegrou de que estivesse o suficientemente interessado para perguntar.

- Não, suponho que não podemos. - Disse Harry, ainda prestando atenção ao jovem casal, a algumas mesas adiante. A garota estava usando uma túnica similar a sua, com a mesma gola aberta, a marca de seu pescoço visível para que todos a vissem.

- O que me recorda, Harry querido... Mesmo que o Sr. Weasley aqui esteja fazendo um trabalho fabuloso. - Disse Narcisa, captando a atenção de Harry de volta para ela e sorrindo a Ron, quem se ruborizou com o elogio e abaixou a cabeça com um pequeno obrigado. - estou certa em presumir que a Sra. Weasley ficará na função de chaperona daqui por diante?

- Sim, Sra. Malfoy. - se apressou a responder Harry. - Falamos com ela a noite e ela e o Sr. Weasley chegarão mais tarde.

- Fantástico. - Narcisa os olhou. - Assim poderemos fazer o anúncio oficial na conferência de imprensa essa tarde.

- Conferência... De imprensa? - Harry e Ron engoliram saliva trocando uma mirada. - Que conferência de imprensa?

- Os Malfoy são uma família muito importante, jovens. - respondeu o Sr. Malfoy com um sorriso torto. - e você é o-menino-que-viveu, depois de tudo, uma união entre nós chama a atenção e ser caçado por uma horda de repórteres loucos não é um de meus esportes favoritos.

- Chega querido, seja doce, ele não vê a necessidade disso. - A Sra. Malfoy interrompeu seu esposo, oferecendo um sorriso aos adolescentes. - Se esse compromisso tivesse acontecido sob outras circunstâncias, seria esperado um anúncio formal no Profeta, seguido de um baile de compromisso para você e Draco, mas já que estamos na reunião e ainda restam anúncios a serem realizados, o adequado é chamá-los para uma conferência de imprensa.

- E... E o baile? - Harry tragou saliva pensando no baile de seu quarto ano. Notou que as sardas de Ron se intensificaram enquanto ele empalidecia. Esse baile definitivamente não era um de seus momentos favoritos.

Draco nem sequer necessitava ajuda de seus sentidos de veela para notar que seu companheiro estava ficando nervoso, e era muito fácil adivinhar o porquê. Era um momento perfeito para dar um passo adiante e começar a se por diante de Harry como um escudo protetor, contra os aspectos desagradáveis do mundo. - Como os repórteres que estariam na conferência de imprensa. Especialmente, porque sabia que Harry brigaria com unhas e dentes contra alguém que tentasse protegê-lo de qualquer coisa, já que o veria como uma intenção de evitar que se lançasse ao que acreditava certo. - Gryffindor tonto.

- Talvez possamos usar essa sua sala para praticar um pouco para o baile. Sei que eu preciso melhorar minhas habilidades. - Draco notou que seus pais lhe dirigiam olhares divertidos. Talvez não houvesse sido tão sutil quanto esperava ser?

- Sim. - concordou Harry com uma voz tremida, enquanto Ron assentia. - Praticar vai ser muito bom.

Draco trocou uma mirada com seus pais. Não. Harry não havia se dado conta de que ele acabara de manobrar e agora havia aceitado contato mais próximo com seu companheiro, certo que seus chaperões estariam lá também, mas isso podia ser usado para sua vantagem. Harry teria que aceitar seu toque e tinha que se comportar.

Draco podia ser muitas coisas na vida, algumas que não devia dizer, mas não era tonto. Ele sabia que Harry estava lutando contra a união. Não fisicamente, mas brigando de todo modo. O modo como repelia seu toque, a forma como se afastava sem olhar a Draco... Harry não havia sido educado com o conhecimento de que um dia teria um companheiro e agora estava se rebelando contra isso; ele tinha que agir rápido ou sua rebelião inconsciente se tornaria consciente e isso não seria bom.

Era imperativo fazer que Harry estivesse cômodo com o toque de Draco antes que as coisas se tornassem mais violentas. Em sua união, Harry era o lutador e ele era o diplomático e esse era o modo que gostava das coisas.

Do outro lado da sala, Pansy desejou poder queimar buracos no crânio de Harry com seus olhos. _(Olhem-no, sentado ali como se fosse algum tipo de virgem ruborizado. Todos sabem que já não é mais virgem e anda por aí ruborizando por todos os lados. Como se atreve? Teria que ser eu a que estivesse sentada ali, se não tivesse usado algum asqueroso feitiço para se mostrar como veela. Não há jeito que seja parte de nós! Mas já me encarregarei dele logo, ele vai maldizer o dia em que tentou encaixar-se onde não lhe corresponde. Encarregar-me-ei dele, e Draco se casará comigo como se supõe que faria e eu arrancarei o sorriso de cada uma dessas harpias que não é o bastante pura! Eu vou lhes mostrar)._

Desafortunadamente ela tinha as mãos um pouco atadas no momento. Sua mãe não estava contente com o fato de que ela não havia conseguido um parceiro. Todos os outros casais já haviam deixado claro que a reunião havia acabado; todos os casais que podiam ser unidos já haviam sido unidos. Um insulto. Já que Pansy e outra garota de... Algum país... Foram as únicas submissas que não foram eleitas. E essa garota era tão feia, era quase disforme! Sua mãe a levaria a alguma outra reunião no continente, isso oficialmente. Na realidade, Pansy sabia que a levariam para casa e sua mãe escreveria a algumas pessoas, e quando retornasse a escola estaria comprometida com algum garoto que nunca antes havia visto e pretendiam que estivesse contente com isso.

A menos que fizesse algo, e rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda a prova do café da manhã havia acabado muito cedo na opinião de Harry, no entanto, suspeitava que Ron lamentasse ver toda aquela excelente comida ir embora. Era melhor que a que recebiam normalmente em Hogwarts, e isso era muito.

Como um grupo, os Malfoy, Harry e Ron juntos, se levantaram e fizeram sua saída, assentido a alguns conhecidos em seu caminho para fora. Harry sentiu como se fosse parte de um desfile real, já que certamente estavam sendo tratados assim. Uma vez fora da sala, Lucius e Narcisa foram a seus dormitórios, enquanto os adolescentes foram para suas aulas. Ron, em sua função de chaperão, teve que pular sua aula e ir na de Harry, já que "seria inapropriado" que Harry andasse sem escolta. Só esse fato os manteve morrendo de rir toda a manhã.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius lia O Profeta enquanto Narcisa estava ocupada escrevendo umas cartas quando houve uma batida na porta. Snip, um elfo doméstico da casa dos Malfoy, trazido nessa viagem para atender as necessidades primárias da família, respondeu e anunciou que o Professor Snape pedia uma entrevista com o Sr. Malfoy. Com uma mirada, Lucius pediu para Narcisa ir à outra habitação para poder falar com seu companheiro Death Eater. Estava temendo essa conversa.

- Bom dia, Lucius. Espero que esteja bem. - saudou Snape.

- Bom dia, Severus. Por favor, fique a vontade. - Snape se sentou na cadeira que Lucius lhe havia indicado e se preparou para uma conversa muito delicada com seu velho amigo.

- Sabe Lucius, sua amizade é uma das poucas que valorizo e por respeito a essa amizade não julgarei que você não sabe o que está acontecendo, ou a implicação dos eventos recentes. Ambos somos homens, bem inteligentes e eu acho que talvez fosse melhor ir direto ao assunto. Está de acordo?

- Sempre um homem prático. Você quer saber se eu continuo sendo leal ao nosso Senhor. Deixe-me te assegurar...

- Quanta informação você tem do ataque dessa noite? Na noite anterior conseguimos repelir o ataque satisfatoriamente em Whitehaven, no entanto, sei que haverá um novo essa noite. Mas fui incapaz de conseguir a localização. - interrompeu Snape a Lucius abruptamente.

Snape sabia que acabara de por suas cartas na mesa. Era um momento do tudo ou nada, mas o pensamento de talvez pudesse manter seu amigo depois de ter estado seguro de que estavam em lados diferentes no campo de batalha por tanto tempo, o manteve para cima toda a noite e não podia esperar mais.

- Você era o espião! - O entendimento brilhou nos olhos de Lucius. - Voldemort suspeitou de você, mas não estava seguro. É um jogo perigoso o que joga meu amigo.

- Acabo de perder minha vida?

- Alguns dias atrás, sim, a teria perdido. Hoje, de qualquer modo, as circunstâncias mudaram. O garoto é o companheiro de Draco, e todos nós sabemos o quão poderoso ficou. Nada pode enganar os sentidos do veela. - Lucius fez uma pausa olhando profundamente os olhos de seu amigo. - Não amigo, sua vida está segura em relação a mim. Estamos do mesmo lado nessa guerra.

- Fico contente em ouvir isso, Lucius. - Disse Snape levantando e se aproximando de seu amigo, puxando-o num abraço em que se sentiam os corações. - É muito bom ouvir isso.

Narcisa guardou a varinha no bolso, afastando-se silenciosamente da porta de onde estava observando a conversa, pronta para entrar e proteger seu esposo. Harry havia se tornado um mago poderoso, Dumbledore era poderoso, mas ela já sabia. Descobrir que Snape estava de seu lado, sendo ele uma força que deviam reconhecer numa batalha, ela estava mais convencida que nunca, que estavam do lado certo na guerra.

Continua...

NT: Não esqueçam de deixarem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Tonks Black.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a**: **

**kika-honeycutt: **muito obrigada kika, espero que continue a acompanhar e gostar da fic.

**Srta.Kinomoto: **Ah! Vai perceber que ele vai se esforçar muito mesmo para conseguir ficar mais próximo de Harry.

**tsuzuki yami: **não se preocupe, vou continuar, me desculpe a demora.

**Malu Chan: **Obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando.XD

**St. Luana: **Roberta muito obrigada, sim muito bom o Draco encurralando o Harry e pode esperar por mais…

**Nyx Malfoy: **Sei que foi falta grave, XD, já estou preparando o próximo capitulo.

**Fernando Rowling: **Desculpa Fernando, estou mesmo tentando não demorar tanto, embora tenha demorado novamente, não tanto quanto a ultima vez, já estou trabalhando no próximo capitulo, devo estar com ele pronto em breve.

**CarineCG: **Pode esperar, vai haver mais selvageria e mais doçura…

**Lady Duo:** Obrigada, vai haver muita confusão em breve.

**Topaz Autumn Sprout:** Realmente a original ainda não esta terminada, mas sempre vibro quando há uma atualização, muito obrigada pelo oferecimento, não vou esquecer não!! XD

**DW03:** Obrigada por todos os seus reviews, pode acreditar, vai haver muitas surpresas pela frente, e pode acreditar vai ter muitas "pegações" ainda... XDD

**Ed Gyllenhaal: **Obrigada, fico feliz de você estar gostando, pode esperar por outras escapulidas.

**Ge Black: **Muito obrigada pelo review e pode acreditar, vai acontecer "grandes coisas" com aqueles dois.

**LahKage: **olá, segue mais um, espero não ter demorado muito...

**Bella Potter Malfoy: **Bella, não se preocupe, vai ter mais, muito mais, e ele vai ficar caladinho…XD

**Vivi Malfoy:** Obrigada Vivi, espero não ter demorado tanto.

Bjs.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems**  
Autora: **Sakya.**  
Tradutora Espanh****ol****: **Cacell.**  
Tradutora Português: **Polarres**  
Beta: **Tonks Black**  
Pares: **Draco x Harry.**  
Avisos: AU, Slash – **Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.**  
Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.**  
Sumario: **As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico, mantêm muitas tradições e uma delas é a "temporada de comprometimento", quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Muchas gracias, Cacell, por esa traducción.

Thank you Sakya, for this fantastic fic.

**NT2: GENTE ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO, EU ESTOU POSTANDO ELE ANTES DA MINHA BETA FAZER A BETAGEM, EM HOMENAGEM AO CENTÉSIMO REVIEW. MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS. **

**ASSIM QUE RECEBER O CAPITULO, DA MINHA MARAVILHOSA BETA TONKS, EU SUBSTITUO ESSE. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 9**

- Sabe que temos um problema maior que o ataque dessa noite. – disse Severus. – Tão rápido como termine a conferência de imprensa, ou talvez se tivermos sorte, tão logo como o Profeta saia amanhã, o Senhor das Trevas saberá de sua associação com Potter e exigira que prove sua lealdade.

Lucius considerou o tema alguns minutos. Sabia que Severus tinha razão. Não haveria jogo de espionagem para ele. – o que não era má noticia já que não gostava da idéia de se expor a tanto perigo, mas também significava que estaria em cima na lista de Voldemort, o que também era uma perspectiva perigosa.

Agora, pensando bem, parecia estranho que Voldemort não parecesse saber já. Já haviam passado três dias, bem, tecnicamente estavam na manhã do terceiro, mas ainda assim... Nada de mensagens, nada de convocações, nada de ameaças ou exigências. Isso era estranho. Lucius sabia que Severus, Augustus e ele não eram os únicos Death Eaters nessa reunião.

Os outros obviamente estavam esperando algo. Podia ser seu comando, ou esperavam que desse o primeiro passo. Teria de pensar nisso logo, mas agora tinha assuntos mais urgentes que atender.

- O ataque dessa noite não acontecerá. É uma armadilha. Se algum auror ou membro da Ordem aparecerem. Voldemort saberá que você é um espião. – disse Lucius finalmente.

- Então ele sabe. – suspirou Severus.

- Suspeita. – corrigiu Lucius. – Se soubesse, já estaria morto.

- Só é questão de tempo agora, e estaremos cegos ante o que seja que esteja planejando.

- Não necessariamente. – disse Lucius. – Talvez você consiga lhe convencer que eu sempre fui o espião.

- Estou escutando. – disse Severus.

- O Senhor das Trevas sabe que há um espião, mas não sabe quem ainda. Diga que sou eu. Eu não posso regressar de qualquer modo, no entanto os outros da reunião podem. Diga que não foi antes por minha causa, eu te assegurei que ele estava sendo informado e tudo era parte do plano. Já que sou do circulo interno e você não, excedi minha categoria sobre você e me assegurei de que as coisas foram como eu queria. Você suspeitava de meu comportamento e decidiu que era a oportunidade de se mostrar, mesmo não tendo sido chamado.

- Vai te matar. – Severus enfrentou seu amigo. – Sabe o que fará. Não descansara até que você, Narcisa e Draco estejam mortos!

- Iria fazer isso de qualquer modo. – disse Lucius com um sorriso afetado. – Não se engane Severus, não esta assinando minha sentença de morte, eu estou eximindo a sua. Além disso, não tenho intenção de deixar as coisas fáceis. Não deixarei que pegue um Malfoy sem briga.

- Lucius, esta certo?

- É o único modo, meu amigo. Sabe tão bem como eu. Vai até ele agora, antes da conferencia de imprensa e diga que Dumbledore espera seu retorno a tempo da maldita coisa, então não poderá te castigar por não ter ido antes.

- Tem razão. – concedeu Severus. – Falarei com Dumbledore e irei. Se tudo for bem, te verei essa tarde.

Ambos os amigos assentiram mutuamente e Severus se retirou, deixando a Lucius e Narcisa para discutir o que fariam na conferencia dessa tarde.

Severus teve uma rápida conversa com dumbledore, quem aprovou o plano de Lucius, e deixou Hogwarts sem que ninguém notasse para informar ao Senhor das Trevas de sua "recente descoberta de quem era o espião". Como era seu habito enquanto se afastava, dirigiu uma breve reza aos deuses para que tudo fosse bem e pela primeira vez em anos sentiu uma resposta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A metade das aulas da manhã, Harry e Ron foram chamados ao escritório do diretor. Eles sabiam que esse momento ia chegar, mas estavam nervosos de qualquer forma. A noite anterior havia ido muito bem, ainda estavam vivos e em uma peça... e não haviam chegado berradores essa manhã, o que havia sido excelente, mas Molly Weasley ia vir a Hogwarts para "ajeitar as coisas", uma noção que dava medo por si só.

Secretamente Harry se perguntava se até mesmo Dumbledore, seria capaz de enfrentar a Molly Weasley, uma vez que se colocava em posição de guerra, sem retroceder e desejar estar em outro lugar.

A gárgula deslizou para o lado, antes incluso de chegarem a ela, não era um bom sinal, e uma Mcgonagall muito ruborizada saiu por ela, suspirando e sacudindo a cabeça antes de ver aos dois adolescentes. Controlou-se novamente e lhes fez um gesto para que entrassem.

- Aí estão cavalheiros. Bem, movam-se, movam-se. O diretor os espera, os apressou escada acima, até o escritório do diretor, e pela primeira vez Harry perguntou-se se Molly Weasley era o maior de seus problemas. No escritório, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black se levantaram e enfrentaram seu afilhado. Harry e Ron tragaram saliva enquanto Mcgonagall fechava a porta atrás deles.

- Ah, Harry, Ron. Que bom que se uniram a nós! Só estávamos falando dos eventos recentes. Acompanham-nos? – perguntou o diretor colocando uma bala de limão na boca.

- Olá, senhor. Remus, Sirius. – cumprimentou Harry tentando atrasar como pudesse o grito. Pelo canto do olho pode ver que Ron não tinha uma melhor perspectiva de enfrentar a um Sirius Black na conversa que incluía a seu afilhado, seu único afilhado, casando-se com Malfoy.

- Harry. – começou Sirius de repente. – Não tem que passar por isso se não quiser. Sabe disso, não é? Podemos te tirar da escola antes que qualquer coisa aconteça e simplesmente te manteremos afastado até que toda essa confusão esteja solucio... Hei! Porque fez isso? – gritou a Remus quando o licantropo lhe deu um golpe na cabeça.

- Levá-lo? – perguntou Remus assombrado.

- Uh!... Sim? – disse Sirius se saber o porquê havia sido golpeado.

- Sirius, qual parte de "o senhor Malfoy o reclamou" você perdeu do que Albus acabou de nos contar? – perguntou Remus soando como se estivesse por um triz com sua paciência.

- Bem... não está gravado em pedra... – começou Sirius, só para ser interrompido por Remus, Dumbledore e Mcgonagall, cantando juntos. – Que?

- Sirius Black! – gritou McGonagall. – Já passei por isso duas vezes! Draco Malfoy reclamou ao Sr. Potter em uma cerimônia tradicional. Aqui. – disse puxando a Harry e mostrando seu pescoço a Sirius para que pudesse ver a marca da mordida. – Ele leva a marca de um submisso reclamado, e sua perseguição foi a mais agitada dos últimos... Merlin, não sei quantos anos. Cada dominante presente na reunião deteve a perseguição de qualquer outro submisso e todos foram atrás do Sr. Potter. Acho que incluso alguns dos mais velhos consideraram se unir à caçada.

- Mas... não está casado ainda. – tentou Sirius.

- Só porque não fiquei grávido. – murmurou Harry, se ruborizando logo depois que Mcgonagall o agarrara e fazendo que Sirius desse a volta olhando para ele com os olhos muito abertos. – Bem, é a verdade.

- Harry. – interferiu Remus entre seu amigo e seu afilhado honorário. – Você quer ir?

Harry olhou a Remus como se tivesse lhe crescido outra cabeça e piscou algumas vezes.

- Eu...

- Se quiser, estamos aqui para você. Te afastaremos tanto tempo, como o que seja necessário, mas tem que estar certo disso, porque Malfoy não ficara contente e não estará esperando por você se mudar de idéia cinco anos depois. – aclarou Remus.

- Eu... não sei. – Harry se sentou em uma das cadeiras que Dumbledore tinha em seu escritório. – Nunca considerei... um compromisso... com Malfoy antes, e a metade do tempo ainda sinto como se tivesse que ir e destroça-lo para... bem... mas... desde que aconteceu isso. – disse Harry indicando a marca em seu pescoço. – fico estranho cada vez que ele se aproxima.

- Harry. – chamou Mcgonagall sentando-se a seu lado e pegando sua mão entre as suas. – É um estranho bom, ou um estranho ruim?

- É bom, suponho.

- Bem, isso esta resolvido. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo como um tonto. – O Sr. Potter ficara aqui e continuara participando das negociações da boda. Acho, Sirius, que incluso se o ministério continua te procurando, os Malfoy não se oporão a sua participação nas negociações.

- Quem será o chaperão de Harry? – perguntou Sirius.- Eu não posso estar no rol oficial, até que meu nome esteja limpo.

- Temo que eu não seja uma opção. Não sou da família e sou parte de um grupo totalmente diferente de criaturas mágicas. – disse Remus.

- Pedimos a minha mãe que fosse a chaperona de Harry. – falou Ron pela primeira vez desde que haviam entrado no escritório. – Ela deve chegar a qualquer momento.

- Uma boa eleição Harry. Ela é o suficientemente próxima para ser considerada família e vem de uma família muito adequada. – refletiu Sirius em voz alta. – Agora, como em nome de Merlin aconteceu isso em primeiro lugar?

- E esse é meu sinal. – disse Dumbledore levantando-se e caminhando para a porta. – Podem ficar em meu escritório, cavalheiros. A sra. Weasley vira tão logo chegue. – Então o diretor deixou aos quatro em seu escritório.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snape fez seu caminho para as câmaras de Voldemort, onde encontrou ao Senhor das Trevas olhando um sortimento de livros e pergaminhos esparramados sobre uma grande mesa.

- Meu senhor. – disse Severus descendo um joelho e baixando a cabeça.

- Ah, Severus. Não te chamei, então deve haver algo de grande importância que te trás aqui. – Snape pode ouvir a ironia na voz do Senhor das Trevas.

- Isso espero meu senhor. Vim ao senhor com a sugestão de uma modificação menor em seus planos para o garoto Potter e suplico seu perdão se o descontento. – disse Snape ainda de joelhos.

- Diga o que pensa Severus. Deixe que eu seja o juiz de seu plano. – respondeu o Senhor das Trevas um pouco interessado no que seu espião de Hogwarts tinha que dizer, já que ele não tinha planos para um futuro imediato.

- É sobre o compromisso, meu senhor. Estou seguindo a Lucius em todo o assunto, mas acho que há mais que pudesse ser feito. – disse Snape esperando que Voldemort caísse.

- Compromisso? – De que compromisso fala, Severus? – Snape soube que agora tinha toda a atenção do Voldemort.

- O compromisso entre o garoto Potter e Draco Malfoy, meu senhor. Não querendo ir contra seus planos, já que os detalhes precisos, não conheço, uma sabia decisão, no entanto incapacita qualquer ajuda que eu possa oferecer meu senhor, mas talvez possamos conseguir esse garoto antes da data original se... – começou Snape, seguindo o plano e jogando no papel de ter sido enganado por Malfoy.

- O QUÊ? – rugiu Voldemort. – Quando aconteceu isso? COMO aconteceu isso?

- Sinto muito meu senhor, nunca quis dizer que não confiava ou fosse contra seu plano. É só que Lucius não facilita todos os detalhes e... – balbuciou Snape tencionando mal interpretar as perguntas.

- Isso não. Seu idiota, quando se comprometeram e como foi que aconteceu? E porque isso se trata do plano de Malfoy?

- Na reunião meu senhor. Descobriu-se que Potter é descendente de veela submisso, aparentemente um muito poderoso, pelo que me disseram. Draco Malfoy foi quem o reclamou e agora estão comprometidos. Um anúncio formal será feito hoje na conferencia de imprensa em Hogwarts e Lucius me informou que tudo era parte de um de seus planos, idealizado para capturar ao garoto e matá-lo quando esteja fora dos terrenos do colégio... e me alarmou muito que não devesse captar a atenção ou fazer qualquer coisa que comprometesse a situação.

- Entendo. Comece pelo inicio Severus, e conte-me tudo. – Snape quase podia ver os pensamentos de Voldemort voando por volta de sua cabeça, era hora do golpe final, que salvaria sua vida e desafortunadamente poria a de seu amigo em perigo.

- Não estou certo de quando começou meu senhor, talvez no dia antes da reunião quando Malfoy se assegurou de que Potter recebesse uma detenção coletando ervas no bosque proibido, ou talvez todo o assunto não foi planejado e começou ao meio dia, durante a reunião... – pouco a pouco, Snape deu ao Senhor das Trevas uma versão editada dos eventos que haviam tido lugar nos dias passados, deixando que Voldemort desse o primeiro passo de como devia seguir as respostas, deixando que ele fizesse perguntas e respondendo como o leal seguidor que se supunha que era.

Também teve o cuidado de não implicar a Draco, como mais que um dominante seguindo seus instintos, usando seu sobrenome para criar confusão e ao mesmo tempo não comprometendo sua posição em caso de que suas extravagâncias fossem descobertas. Até podia ter sido obrigado a oferecer seu amigo como isca ao Senhor das Trevas, mas não ia dar a seu afilhado também.

- E porque Severus, não veio antes com essa informação? – Snape se preparou, Voldemort finalmente havia chegado ao ponto onde estava todo o quebra-cabeça.

- Estava seguindo ordens de Lucius, meu senhor. Ele esta no circulo interno e eu não. Ele esta acima de minha categoria e me assegurou de que tudo era um plano criado pelo senhor para capturar ao garoto.

- E o que fez que duvidasse?

- Começou a fazer perguntas meu senhor, sobre se estava fazendo alguma poção a seu pedido. Tivemos muitas conversas como essa muitas vezes, sempre estava interessado em minhas incursões ou qualquer outra designação. Nunca suspeitei de nada porque só pensei que estaria se mantendo em dia com todas as atividades e temos sido amigos por muito tempo, mas hoje... – Snape duvidou de propósito, ele sabia que Voldemort gostava da impressão de que estava sendo persuasivo enquanto extraia informação de seus subordinados.

- O que foi diferente hoje, Severus?

- Estava... apressado. Como se tivesse pouco tempo. – Snape fingiu estar buscando as palavras como se não estivesse certo do que dizer. – Mas só era sobre poções e qualquer outra coisa que estivesse fazendo para você meu senhor, e...

- E o que Ssssseverussss? Diga. – gritou o Senhor das Trevas.

- Tem falado com Dumbledore todo o tempo meu senhor, mais de que o usual.

- Mas de que o ussssssual? E quanto fala usssssualmente com esssse velho tonto?

- Está em Hogwarts todas há semanas meu senhor, mantendo um olho no homem enquanto finge que vai a Hogwarts por seus deveres como conselheiro da escola.

- E por quanto tempo tem essstado acontecendo issso?

- Desde que o senhor lhe ordenou meu senhor, mais ou menos seis meses depois de seu retorno. Foi às masmorras para alardear que o senhor necessitava outro homem no trabalho que havia designado a mim.

- O espião! Lucius é o espião! – rugiu Voldemort. – Retorne a esse colégio arruinado Severus, mantenha um olho nele. Não deixe que saiba que eu sei sobre sua traição. Quero saber tudo o que esta acontecendo. Escreva-me um informe completo e se assegure de dizer-me tudo o que sabe sobre as visitas de Lucius ao diretor. VAI!

Severus correu para fora da casa arruinada e aparatou de novo próximo aos terrenos de Hogwarts, enquanto fazia seu caminho ao castelo, fez uma prece silenciosa de estar fazendo a coisa certa e não complicando mais as coisas para seu amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NT: Não esqueçam de deixarem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Malu Chan: Olá novamente Malu, esse não demorou tanto.

Srta.Kinomoto: Acredite, é melhor ele não ser o guardião, ia acabar tendo um problema no coração.

CarineCG: Oi de novo, há vai ter muito mais surpresas nesse sistema dos veelas XD.

tsuzuki yami: veja, dessa vez não demorei...

St. Luana: você vai gostar então dos próximos capítulos e do que vai acontecer.

Dark Wolf 03: obrigada por estar acompanhando, pode esperar que tem surpresas por aí.

Sy.P: Acredite é bom o Harry não ter problemas com os sogros, já que vai ter muitos outros...

Lady Duo: Já esta quase lá, logo vai aparecer o que a Pansy vai aprontar, e acredite a confusão será grande.

Bjs a todos e obrigada. Se eu esqueci de agradecer a alguém, me desculpem e me avisem.

Desculpem os errosXDD.


	10. Chapter 10

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems**  
Autora: **Sakya.**  
Tradutora Espanh****ol****: **Cacell.**  
Tradutora Português: **Polarres**  
Beta: **Tonks Black**  
Pares: **Draco x Harry.**  
Avisos: AU, Slash – **Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.**  
Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.**  
Sumario: **As velhas famílias de sangue puro do mundo mágico, mantêm muitas tradições e uma delas é a "temporada de comprometimento", quando as famílias com ascendência Veela podem juntar seus jovens. Nada de que Harry deva se preocupar, certo? Errado...  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Muchas gracias, Cacell, por esa traducción.

Thank you Sakya, for this fantastic fic.

**NT2: PERDÃO, PERDÃO, PERDÃO PELA DEMORA, NÃO VOU MAIS DEIXÁ-LOS ESPERANDO TANTO. **

**Gente tive algumas dificuldades por isso demorei, mas vou tentar (MUITO) atualizar o mais breve possível. Uma vez por mês pelo menos. Não desisti dessas fics, fiquem tranqüilos. Agora sem mais delongas...**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Molly chegou a Hogwarts através de pó de flu, tão rápido como pode, depois do café da manhã. Artur foi para o Ministério, mas prometeu ir a Hogwarts a tempo da conferencia de imprensa e os gêmeos, depois que lhes ordenaram que se afastassem dos terrenos do castelo, enviaram a Harry seus melhores desejos de felicidades para o casamento... ou assim havia Molly tentando dizer a Harry.

Estava muito contente com o arranjo do flu. Porque nas festas, a rede flu de Hogwarts ficava ainda mais restrita que o normal e só podia ser usada para conversações, somente uma permissão especial do diretor, havia permitido que fosse transportada diretamente. Só Merlin sabia que tipo de abalo causaria se chegasse ao Três Vassouras, com cada repórter do mundo mágico por lá, procurando noticias da reunião.

Certamente, ela era a mãe de um dos alunos não graduados, mas eles eram os melhores amigos de Harry Potter e enquanto ninguém parecia saber dos últimos eventos, nada sobre Harry não merecia ser noticia. Os repórteres estariam por todos os lados em um minuto, uma vez que suspeitassem do compromisso e da herança veela de Harry, ficariam loucos.

Molly tremeu pensando como seriam os próximos meses.

Chegou à entrada do flu e rapidamente fez seu caminho ao escritório do diretor, notando alguns alunos atrasados correndo a suas aulas. Albus Dumbledore estava lhe esperando no final da escadaria que dava a seu escritório, segurando uma capa cinza claro. A capa de chaperão.

- Olá Molly. – saldou o velho mago. – Bem na hora, como sempre. Deixe-me ser o primeiro a lhe felicitar e desejar sorte em sua nova tarefa.

- Obrigada, senhor. – aceitou Molly agradecida. – É uma honra estar aqui. "Oh, Deus! É real!" pensou Molly impactada ao assumir finalmente a realidade, meio que esperava que todo o assunto fosse uma brincadeira elaborada, mas era real. Dumbledore a acabara de saldar oficialmente como uma chaperona.

- Se me permite. – continuou Dumbledore estendendo a capa que carregava. – Tomei a liberdade de contatar a Grincotts e eles me enviaram um broche com a insígnia dos Potter, sei que os Potter não eram veela, mas já que Harry é o ultimo de sua linha...

Dumbledore lhe mostrou a linda capa com um grande broche coberto com pedras preciosas, mostrando uma varinha e uma espada cruzadas sobre um ramo, o escudo dos Potter, e a ajudou a por a capa. Agora que podia vê-la melhor, Molly notou que não era cinza como havia pensado originalmente, senão, meio azulada.

- Esta deslumbrante querida. Vamos nos encontrar com sua jovem carga? – perguntou Dumbledore oferecendo seu braço, o qual era pegou, e dirigiram-se até as escadas que iam a seu escritório.

* * *

A cena no escritório do Diretor não era o que Molly havia esperado. Remus estava tendo dificuldade para controlar o riso, enquanto Harry, que estava meio escondido atrás dele, olhava Sirius, que no entanto estava no chão... olhando a lareira?

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Molly confusa.

- Sirius decidiu que eu estava debaixo de algum feitiço e que tinha que me salvar, me afastando de Hogwarts, a única razão pela qual eu continuo aqui, é que a lareira nos cuspiu! – explicou Harry ainda olhando seu padrinho.

- Oh! Que bom que as medidas de segurança continuam em seu lugar então. – disse Dumbledore com o maldito brilho em seus olhos no máximo.

- O que! SIRIUS BLACK! Esperava algo melhor de você. – gritou Molly. Houve uma troca de olhares entre Lupin e Dumbledore antes que ambos decidissem que talvez Madame Pomfrey pudesse usar sua ajuda na enfermaria, ou talvez Hagrid, em algum lugar , que era mais seguro que o escritório do diretor nesse momento... como o Bosque Proibido.

Molly não notou os dois homens deixando a habitação. Puxou Harry para seu lado, posicionando-se entre o jovem e seu padrinho, enquanto continuava repreendendo-o.

- SEI QUE FOI CRIADO MELHOR QUE ISSO. NEM SEQUER VOCÊ TENTARIA SE COLOCAR NO CAMINHO DE UMA DE NOSSAS MAIS APRECIADAS TRADIÇÕES.

- Mas, Molly, os Malfoy... – gaguejou Sirius.

- Eles se importam com a tradição mais que qualquer um que eu conheça. Que Merlin me ajude, Sirius Black, mas se eu posso ver isso sobre os Malfoy, você também. Não gosto deles, e você sabe disso, mas isso é maior que uma simples disputa entre famílias. Situações como essa já passaram antes e você sabe! Não é a primeira vez que duas famílias rivais têm que deixar de lado suas diferenças e se converterem em uma. – Molly estava a um suspiro de lançar uma maldição a Sirius por seu intento de seqüestrar Harry.

- Mas... mas... O senhor das Trevas... – tentou novamente o animago...

- Isso é maior que o Senhor das Trevas! – gritou Molly calando Sirius. Vendo que o mago de cabelos negros se encostava na parede, Molly se voltou para Harry. – Ola querido. É maravilhoso ver você novamente. Vamos aos detalhes do matrimonio?

- Hã? – Harry piscou confuso.

- Vem aqui, Sirius, seu afilhado poderia usar sua ajuda com alguns desses detalhes. Sei que entende alguns deles melhor que eu. – disse Molly como uma forme de ajudar ao homem a reconciliar-se com o casamento iminente de seu afilhado.

Dumbledore e Remus escolheram esse momento para voltar carregando uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos para todos. Estavam visivelmente aliviados de ver que a situação estava firmemente sobre o controle de Molly.

Guiando gentilmente ao agora muito submetido animago a uma cadeira, Molly se assegurou que todos na habitação soubessem quem estava no comando agora. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry e esperou que Dumbledore fizesse os pergaminhos aparecer com a primeira minuta do contrato de matrimonio em que havia trabalhado com os Malfoy no dia anterior.

Duas horas depois Harry teve a impressão que alguém havia decidido desaparecer com o Inglês da Rainha, adotando uma nova linguagem, e haviam se esquecido de lhe dizer. Não tinha idéia do que significava a metade das palavras, mas estava bastante seguro de que havia sido insultado pelo menos uma vez... ou elogiado. Bem, haviam mencionado seu nome, assim que podia supor qualquer coisa. Mas o resto das pessoas no escritório pareciam capazes de seguir com o que passava e ninguém mais estava irritado. Certamente Molly, Sirius, Remus e Dumbledore poderiam arrumar tudo para que não fosse tão ruim viver com ele... viver com ele...

Oh, Merlin! Ia viver com Malfoy. Talvez até com mais de um. Teria que dormir na mesma cama que Draco Malfoy!

De repente Harry se levantou, atraindo a atenção dos quatro adultos a sua volta.

- Err... preciso ir ao banheiro. Me dão licença um momento? – perguntou muito ruborizado. – Não é como se eu entendesse muito disso de qualquer forma.

- Mas é claro Harry. – Dumbledore lhe deu uma mirada tranqüilizadora. – Toda essa baboseira legal deve parecer terrivelmente complicada. Não se preocupe, nos encarregaremos dos detalhes desse contrato e os confirmaremos com você antes que estejam decididos. Acho que voltar em, digamos quarenta e cinco minutos, teremos tudo pronto para você.

- Obrigada Diretor. Remus, Sirius, Molly. – Harry assentiu a cada um deles antes d3 fazer uma rápida retirada até o banheiro mais próximo para jogar água no rosto. Como é que havia perdido o controle de sua vida tão facilmente! E nem sequer era a primeira vez! Sempre havia algo para levá-lo em direção contrária a que desejava ir.

E só para provar, enquanto passava por uma porta dupla, uma pálida mão saiu e o puxou até o que parecia um balcão com vista para o lago.

Harry apenas teve tempo para perceber isso antes que uma alta figura aparecesse em frente a ele.

- Olá amor. Como foi o seu dia até agora? – um sorriso deslumbrante quase o cegou ao olhar o rosto de um muito alto, muito forte, e muito próximo a ele, Draco Malfoy.

- Uhn... meu dia... bem eu.... – Harry estava achando difícil se concentrar, havia algo que o distraia novamente, como no ED... o que era isso? À noite? Sim, isso parecia certo, a noite anterior, Draco o havia beijado... hum, beijar Draco.

Harry se aproximou do loiro, quem simplesmente puxou a beleza morena em frente a ele para seus braços e abaixou a cabeça. Deixando que Harry o beijasse pela primeira vez, todos os beijos que haviam tido antes haviam sido por intenção sua. Era a primeira vez que seu companheiro tomava a iniciativa e ele o apoiava por completo.

Seu companheiro era suave e doce, moldando-se contra o corpo maior de Draco como se sua vida dependesse disso. Os instintos de Draco se puseram em marcha. Sentou-se no banco de pedra do balcão e puxou seu companheiro até seu colo, fazendo que Harry sentasse em suas pernas sem romper o beijo. À merda com a tradição, estava no céu.

* * *

De volta no escritório do diretor.

- Não acham que Harry estava agindo um pouco estranho? Parecia muito distraído. – murmurou Remus a Sirius um pouco mais forte do que havia querido. A cabeça de Molly se levantou rapidamente.

- O que quer dizer Remus?

- Bem, sempre fala como quer saber de tudo e tomar as decisões de sua vida, mas aqui estamos discutindo todo seu futuro e ele vai dar uma volta? – expressou finalmente Remus, algo que o estava incomodando desde alguns minutos e ao segundo seguinte em que falou, todos souberam o que estava acontecendo.

- Merda, esse desprezível do Malfoy o estava chamando. Como não pudemos ver. Estava usando o chamado do Veela para tirar a Harry daqui. – gritou Sirius levantando-se e tratando de chegar à porta antes que alguém pudesse lhe deter... não uma façanha muito fácil com uma mãe de sete filhos na sala. Em um piscar de olhos ela estava parada em frente a ele, para uma mulher de sua idade e com um pouco de sobrepeso, certamente que podia se dizer que era rápida.

- Sirius Black. Não vai sair por essa porta assim. Simplesmente conseguira que te enviem de volta a Azkaban de novo; Além disso, agora precisamos do sentido de olfato de Padfoot mais que qualquer outra coisa, então mude e seja útil... e nada de morder ao prometido de seu afilhado.

- Se eu encontrar a esse pequeno desprezível com as mãos em meu afilhado, que eu o morda é o menor de suas preocupações. – murmurou Sirius antes de se converter em sua forma animaga e sair da habitação, seguido pelos outros.

- E o que fazemos quando os encontrarmos? – perguntou Remus seriamente preocupado sobre a esperança de vida do herdeiro Malfoy se de verdade conseguiu fazer alguma coisa a Harry.

- Se a situação resultar ser tão atrevida como Sirius espera, teremos que recordar que apesar de seus instintos, Harry e Draco ainda são bastante parecidos a qualquer outro humano adolescente. Então sugiro que usemos alguns baldes de água gelada. – sugeriu o diretor com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Funciona como um encanto sempre. – acrescentou piscando um olho a Molly, que só sorriu.

* * *

Harry gemeu. Draco tinha as mãos debaixo de sua camisa e o estava atormentando sem piedade. Estava pronto para arrancar as roupas de seu companheiro e tomar o assunto em suas mãos, literalmente. Nunca parou para pensar, quando exatamente Draco havia adquirido o titulo de seu companheiro e agora não podia se importar menos, simplesmente não queria pensar.

O mundo exterior,de qualquer maneira, encontrou uma maneira de se impor sobre sua neblina. Harry começou a escutar vozes fracas chamando-o de longe. Não quis reconhecer as vozes no inicio, mas elas insistiam em chamá-lo, soando mais e mais aflitas e mais próximas a cada momento. Finalmente escutou a voz de uma mulher alta e clara, soando próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Harry Potter, o que acha que esta fazendo mocinho?

Harry voltou seus ainda nublados olhos à maternal figura parada a seu lado com suas mãos nos quadris, lhe estava dizendo algo e ela era família, ele sabia disso... e lhe parecia vagamente familiar. Harry também sabia que estava acontecendo algo importante, algo que ele deveria estar fazendo.... o que era? Uma ligeira mordida no lóbulo da orelha lhe enviou um calafrio por sua coluna que fez com que esquecesse o mundo e o grupo de adultos parados no balcão com ele e seu companheiro.

Draco, no entanto, estava muito mais consciente de outra presença, alguém estava se aproximando de seu companheiro e ia tentar separá-lo dele. Agora, isso era algo que não ia permitir. Movendo seu companheiro em seu colo para poder vê-los, se voltou para os intrusos e grunhiu ameaçando-os.

O grupo de intrusos não retrocedeu, pode vê-los tirando suas varinhas e os elevou da categoria irritação para ameaça.

Harry sentiu a mudança em seu companheiro e virou a cabeça para ver os intrusos também. Agora podia ver as varinhas e entendeu a ameaça. Estavam tentando machucar seu companheiro e não ia deixar que isso acontecesse. Seu companheiro estava tenso e grunhia, pronto para atacar se fosse necessário.

Harry deslizou do colo de seu companheiro e ambos se levantaram para enfrentarem seu inimigo. Agora ambos grunhiam lado a lado com seus músculos tensos e seus olhos brilhando, prontos para atacarem.

* * *

Remus estava preocupado. Sirius havia encontrado o aroma de Harry e rapidamente os havia levado ao balcão descendo pelo corredor que levava ao escritório do diretor. Haviam entrado nele, só para encontrar a Harry praticamente montando a Draco. Graças a Merlin, ainda estavam com suas calças, mas pelo que parecia as coisas, só eram questão de tempo, para que se fossem.

Molly Weasley encabeçou o grupo e tentou chamar a Harry. A boa noticia era que a olhou, de algum modo sua voz chegava até ele. A má noticia era que seus olhos estavam completamente verdes, como duas esmeraldas gigantes, totalmente Veela.

Harry apenas os olhou antes que Draco trouxesse sua atenção de volta a ele, mas conseguiram a completa atenção de Draco e era fácil ver que o dominante não estava contente que eles estivessem tão próximos. Moveu a Harry até um lado e os enfrentou grunhindo. Claramente dizendo-lhes que se fossem para outro lugar.

Teriam que ser cuidadosos agora, ambos estavam muito fora de si, para responder a qualquer intenção de interferência ou aceitar a autoridade de um chaperão. Nem sequer os feitiços tecidos na capa do chaperão funcionariam agora. Não eram o suficientemente fortes, só feitiços básicos para manter os hormônios do Veela sobre controle _antes_ que começassem a atuar.

Sirius retornou a sua forma humana e os quatro trocaram alguns olhares tentando encontrar um modo de resolver a situação. Ao não verem uma alternativa, tiraram suas varinhas e apontaram aos adolescentes. Teriam que ser rápidos agora, os veelas não gostavam de estar sob a mira de uma varinha, especialmente quando quase estavam se reproduzindo com seus eleitos.

Harry deslizou do colo de Draco e os enfrentou. Seus olhos brilhavam e seus músculos estavam tensos. Remus se preparou e sentiu os outros fazendo o mesmo a seu lado, o tempo era essencial agora.

Os adolescentes se prepararam para atacar, mas um segundo antes que pudessem saltar, cinco feitiços bem apontados dispersaram seu desejo de lutar.

- De acordo. – foi tudo o que Remus pode dizer depois do ataque frustrado. – Achei que iríamos acalmá-los com água gelada.

- Uh... sim, mas me esqueci disso. – murmurou Sirius, evitando contato visual com os demais.

- Oh, se esqueceu, não é? É por isso, que Malfoy esta agora estirado no chão inconsciente e todo amarrado? – Molly teve que deter fisicamente a Remus para que não batesse em Sirius. – Deu-lhe um _stupefacto,_ e o atou porque de repente se esqueceu de um feitiço que usava ao menos uma vez na semana em mim, James ou Peter?

Molly se afastou da disputa do duo, para ver o diretor envolver uma grande toalha ao redor dos ombros de Harry. A pobre coisinha estava tremendo pelos baldes de água gelada que Molly e Remus o encharcou.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry apertando os dentes e tentando entender o porquê Malfoy estava inconsciente e amarrado no chão molhado.

- Oh, querido. – disse Molly puxando Harry para ela e se assegurando de que a toalha estava firme a sua volta. – Não foi nada, você e o senhor Malfoy só estavam exercitando a sua natureza veela. Não há nada de mau nisso, mas estamos aqui para nos assegurar que não aconteça de novo, até que estejam casados. Agora vamos te conseguir umas roupas secas. Tudo bem, amor?

E assim, Molly puxou Harry para fora do balcão até a torre de Gryffindor antes que ele conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo.

Uma vez na torre, havia outra surpresa esperando por ele. O vestíbulo que levava ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, agora tinha uma grande porta dupla, com uma quantidade enorme de braçadeiras a uns cinco metros antes da parede onde estava à entrada da sala comum.

Depois de passarem por essa nova porta, chegaram a um vestíbulo onde estava o retrato da Mulher gorda e seu lugar habitual e um novo retrato de uma linda mulher sentada em uma cadeira e olhando por uma janela ao lado dela.

Molly parou em frente ao novo retrato e lhe deu o que Harry presumiu ser uma senha. O retrato se abriu e revelou uma linda salinha.

- Vêm querido, suas coisas já estão aqui dentro. – disse Molly apressando Harry para que entrasse pela abertura e dirigindo-o através de uma habitação até uma porta ao final. A qual levava a um lindo quarto, mas Molly o seguiu apressando até outra porta.

- Harry. Esse será seu quarto. Como pode ver, para sair tem que passar por meu quarto, então espero que bata antes de entrar. Tem seu próprio banheiro com produtos especiais para cobrir seu aroma, o que passou hoje, deve mostrar claramente o porquê são necessários. – Molly deu um sorriso maternal, enquanto explicava isso. Quase não chegamos a tempo hoje. Vocês dois são muito apaixonados.

Harry se ruborizou intensamente antes de assimilar o que lhe havia dito a senhora Weasley.

- Espere, porque tenho que passar por seu quarto para sair, sra. Weasley?

- Quando um dominante veela tem a vista em um individuo particular, como Draco a tem em você, tendem a usar o que conhecemos por "A Chamada" para levar ao objeto de seus afetos a... completar a união entre eles. – Molly deu o melhor de si para não rir ante o forte vermelho que se apoderava do rosto de Harry. – E enquanto que isso é aceitável na sociedade veela, não o é na nossa. Essa é parte da razão do porque terá um chaperão com você todo o tempo. A capa que recebemos tem feitiços tecidos para evitar essa tendência até a boda, e claro, você é ainda um submisso muito tentador, então um dominante mais forte, pode decidir te reclamar antes do casamento, minha presença aqui deverá prevenir isso.

- Então... vai estar comigo todo o tempo? – Harry piscou confuso.

- Sim, tem razão, sim. Todo o tempo. – respondeu Molly levando a Harry a seu quarto, onde poderia trocar de roupa. Por sorte, fechou a porta logo que ele entrou, em vez de lhe ajudar a se trocar.

"_Oh, isso é ótimo. Muito obrigado Malfoy!"_ pesou Harry jogando suas roupas molhadas e procurando no baú por algumas secas.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

NT: Não esqueçam de deixarem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Dark Wolf 03,Freya Black ,Ge Black-Masen,L. Malfoy,la kariin,Lady Duo,Larcan,LudMills,LUISA,Malu Chan,Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy,Nanda W. Malfoy,Neko Lolita,Nicky Evans,Patty Potter,Sasami-kun,Srta Laila,,,Sy.P,tsuzuki yami,Umbreon-chan,Vivi Malfoy

Bjs a todos e obrigada. Se eu esqueci de agradecer a alguém, me desculpem e me avisem.

Desculpem os errosXDD.


End file.
